


Monstruo

by MartinithaaLovesThiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Español, Friendship, IED, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Thiam, TriggerWarning, Trust Issues, a lot of crying, otp, tw
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinithaaLovesThiam/pseuds/MartinithaaLovesThiam
Summary: Theo, al salir del hospital luego de que Monroe se diera por vencida, se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar solo, y  recordó que era un monstruo por todo lo que había hecho, entonces decidió volver al bosque ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si alguien fuera a buscarlo?*También publicado en Wattpad y Fanfiction.net*





	1. Capítulo 1.

### Antes de leer:

Hola, gente linda. Antes de empezar con esto, veo la necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas.

1.Este fic se sitúa antes de la escena final del capítulo 6x20, así que si por alguna razón todavía no lo viste, mejor miralo y después lee esto, porque pueden haber spoilers.

2.Si no les agrada, no comenten agresivamente, es decir, si tienen criticas, sean educadxs.

3\. Hice una playlist por si quieren escucharla mientras leen, el link va a estar en los comentarios.

4\. Van a haber distintos puntos de vista.

5\. Voy a subir un capitulo por semana, aunque desde el 15 de febrero hasta el 28 voy a estar inactiva por la escuela. Cuando comience las clases normales en marzo, va a haber capítulo cada dos semanas o tres, depende que tan ocupada esté.

Ahora si, con todo aclarado, comiencen a leer. (Si quieren)

**Capítulo 1**

Punto de vista de Theo.

................................................................................................................................................................

Al llegar al bosque, luego de irme del hospital, solo y en silencio, noto que esto es todo. Que ahora ya no hay nada más por lo que luchar.

Hice las cosas bien, pero siento que no he hecho todo lo que hubiera podido. Ayudé y se sintió bien, pero una parte de mí, deseaba más que ayudar e irme.

A demás, noto el vacío. Antes al menos no estaba tan solo. ¿Hice algo mal?¿O simplemente sobro? Mierda, no quiero ponerme sentimental, es lo único que me falta.

Me siento sobre la tierra, digo tierra porque el césped está bastante arruinado. Ahí me mantengo, esperando saber que hago ahora.

Intento no pensar en nada de lo que ocurrió en el hospital. Yo hice lo que debía hacer.

Recuerdo que dejé mi camioneta en en hospital y no tengo ganas de volver a buscarla, así que tendré que dormir al aire libre esta noche, aunque no me guste demasiado.

Si tuviera animo para hacerlo, buscaría un buen lugar, pero no me siento demasiado bien. Lo único que siento es tranquilidad porque no hubieron tantos muertos.

Me recuesto contra un árbol, intento no pensar en nada, quiero quedarme en blanco, en calma. Cierro los ojos, intentando dormir y terminar el día.

Respiro lento, pero no duermo. No importa cuánto lo intente, sigo sin dormir. La culpa no se fue, no dejo de pensar en las cosas que hice mal, también sobre las que no hice y debería haber hecho.

Mi mente vuelve al pasado, a todo lo que hice mal, específicamente. Vuelvo a cuando maté a mi hermana, a cuando creé una manada para engañarlos y matarlos solo por poder, a las pesadillas con mi hermana matándome igual como yo la maté. A todo eso y más cosas horribles.

Es imposible dejar de pensar sobre lo que hice por "poder", y es mucho más imposible ahora que estoy en silencio.

Si hubiese hablado, hubiera dicho que me quería quedar con ellos, o al menos que no quería quedarme solo. Eso necesitaba decir. Pero no, me fui y ya, haciéndoles creer que estaba bien así, obviamente que no estoy bien.

Ellos me creyeron y se fueron a intentar pensar como seguirían con sus vidas, ya que ellos tienen ideas para su futuro, al contrario de mí, que con suerte se si sobrevivo a la semana.

Es justo, ellos no mataron sin buenas razones ,no lucharon por poder, tampoco por conveniencia, lucharon por valor y por justicia. Hicieron lo correcto.

Ya no tengo excusas para no aceptar que voy a estar solo.

Aunque lo intento, no puedo dejar de lado la culpa, y menos el arrepentimiento. Creo que esta noche dormir no va a ser posible, así que me levanto del suelo.

El hombro en el que me dispararon me sigue doliendo, pero no es demasiado fuerte. Solo me quedo ahí, mirando a la nada misma. No tengo idea de que hacer ni de qué pensar.

Miro los árboles, que ya comenzaron a perder las hojas por el otoño. Está nublado, las hojas están sueltas en el suelo, todo se mantiene en silencio. Es demasiado deprimente todo el contexto en el que estoy.

Decido caminar, a ver si logro calmar un poco mi mente. Doy varios pasos y no siento ninguna diferencia, sigo sintiéndome como mierda, no creo que esto vaya a ayudar. De todas maneras, sigo caminando.

Recuerdo cosas, pero al instante las bloqueo, tratando de no sentirme débil y vulnerable, sé que si caigo a ese punto, es probable que no pueda levantarme y sobrevivir a esto.

Siento puntadas en mi hombro herido, pero las ignoro y me mantengo caminando hacia la parte alta del bosque, suena cliché, pero se puede ver todo Beacon Hills desde ahí y necesito distraerme con algo que no sea yo mismo ni mi situación actual.

Cuando llego, me siento en el césped y miro hacia la "ciudad" y todas las luces que hay encendidas. Se ve como si fuera una ciudad común, en la que vive gente normal, pero si las demás personas que viven en otras ciudades descubrieran los secretos de Beacon Hills, sería un desastre.

Eso es todo lo que hago, miro al frente y no hago nada más. No siento tranquilidad, lo que me pone peor.

Que horrible es tener controlar todo lo que siento, pero pienso que si no lo hago, me volvería un completo desorden.

Al contrario de lo que quiero, mi mente está cada vez más llena de recuerdos, de palabras y de sentimientos. Hago todo el esfuerzo posible para mantenerme en control, me cuesta demasiado. Intento concentrarme en las luces de la ciudad o en las casas, pero es inútil.

Me rindo. Ya no tiene sentido contener nada. Da igual, no es como si importara que me estoy destrozando.

Avanzo un poco más, quedando más cerca del borde, no pretendo hacer nada, pero estoy más cómodo así.

Dejo que lo que hay en mi mente salga. Lo único que viene a mi mente son las muertes que causé y todos mis errores. Aparentemente todo lo que hice fue joder las cosas un montón de veces. No estoy orgulloso de eso. Lo más terrible de eso es que no puedo hacer nada para arreglar lo que hice, porque los muertos ya están muertos y lo que no hice ya dejó consecuencias irreversibles.

Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de "persona" soy? Maté a mi hermana, maté tres personas por puro poder, estuve del lado de los Dread Doctors, manipulé a Liam para que intentase matar a Scott, cosa que no funcionó, volví del infierno sólo para ser una carga y vivir teniendo pesadillas sobre lo mismo una y otra vez.

Siento que se me forma un nudo en la garganta que no puedo soportar. Quiero dormir, así evito seguir con esto. Necesito calmarme, pero aunque quiera, no lo creo posible en esta momento.

Cada segundo se hace más denso. Respiro hondo, no parpadeo, no hago movimientos bruscos, todo para no dejar caer ni una lágrima. Sería muy estúpido dejarme decaer más de lo que ya caí. 

Si tuviera la cara o la dignidad para ir a pedir ayuda o aunque sea una simple y sencilla idea de que hacer, lo haría, pero luego de todo lo que hice antes ni Scott sería capaz de hablarme, así que descarto la idea.

Pienso otras "salidas " pero no hay ninguna que se me ocurra, al menos, ninguna buena o coherente.

Nada que pueda hacer, salvo esperar a calmarme o a dormirme.

Algo detiene a mi mente en un segundo. Escucho pasos, latidos y voces lejanas. No tengo idea de quienes puedan ser, así que sin hacer ruido, me levanto y trato de oír con más detalle las voces. Se me dificulta detectar quienes son porque son más de tres y hablan bastante al mismo tiempo.

Pienso que hacer por unos segundos. Al final, decido esperar a que vengan por mi, no creo que vayan a hacerme nada malo, pero si lo hacen no me importa demasiado.

Me quedo de pie, detrás de un árbol, observando hacia adentro del bosque, siento un poco de curiosidad por saber quienes están en el bosque y porqué.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Capítulo 2.**

Sigo esperando, cada vez las voces, los pasos y los latidos se escuchan más fuertes y cercanos. Puedo notar que están teniendo una conversación "tranquila", mientras caminan lento, como si estuviesen paseando. Tomando esto en cuenta, casi descarto la idea de que vengan con intención de hacer daño.

Como están más cerca, denoto fácilmente que son cuatro personas, no tres. Intento ver si reconozco las voces, pero por ahora no lo logro.

Trato de controlar la curiosidad, porque puede terminar mal si son personas que quieren herirme.

Al estar más próximos a mi noto que son chicos, porque sus voces son graves. La intriga me está volviendo loco, pero no voy a moverme de donde estoy, se que si vienen por mi, en algún momento me van a encontrar sea para bien o para mal.

Escucho algunas risas y creo que acabo de reconocer una. No lo se, suena muy poco creíble que sea quien pienso que es. Y más luego de lo que pasó en el hospital.

Noto que cada vez es mayor la cercanía entre el pequeño grupo de chicos y yo. Creo reconocer otras voces.

De repente, escucho un ruido, un celular empieza a sonar. Unos segundos después, uno de los cuatro contesta, suena preocupado y algo nervioso.

Puedo ver las sombras de los cuatro a la distancia, no los distingo bien, así que vuelvo a detrás del árbol, aunque es casi seguro que no me van a hacer nada malo, no se si quiero que alguien me encuentre y me haga preguntas o algo así.

Unos minutos después, creo que dejaron de caminar porque no escucho pasos, sus voces son susurros, así que no puedo intentar distinguir quienes son y que dicen.

Me convenzo para dejar de tener miedo y camino delante del árbol, aunque esto me exponga o puede me vean, ya no puedo aguantar la intriga de saber quienes están ahí y que quieren.

Me quedo quieto, sin hacer nada más que esperar a que me vean y se acerquen, si es que vienen por mi.

Vuelvo a ver sombras, pero esta vez, es solo una persona. Es probable que los demás me estén buscando en otra parte, pensando que estaría escondido.

Bajo la vista cuando veo que la sombra se acerca a mi. Trato de anular todos mis sentidos para no preocuparme de mas, ni verme preocupado.

Siento los pasos mucho más cerca de mi. Ahora me arrepiento de dejarme ver, porque si es quien creo que es, no me siento capaz de darle explicaciones sobre porqué estoy en el bosque. Creo que en realidad, ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Aunque me cuesta admitirlo, parte de mi quiere que alguien se preocupe por lo que me pasa, pero otra parte de mi, no quiere exponerse a eso.

Levanto la cabeza, la sombra se ve más clara, pero sigo sin poder detectar quien es. Vuelvo a mirar al suelo, no quiero tener contacto visual.

Decido sentarme en el suelo, apoyado en el mismo árbol. Mientras trato de no volver a pensar sobre mis errores, la sombra se hace más clara y más definida, si tuviera el valor necesario, podría saber quien es con seguridad. Pero no lo tengo.

Permanezco quieto. Al sentir lo cerca que está él de mi, de manera impulsiva, me cubro la cara con las manos.

Siento una esencia que ya conozco, que inmediatamente la asocio a el hospital y a la calma también. Los latidos de su corazón son rápidos, como si en cualquier momento pudiese encontrar lo que está buscando. Si a lo que está buscando es a mi, ya lo encontró.

Intento mirar hacia adelante, pero no me atrevo. Temo chocar miradas con cualquier par de ojos. Es un poco tonto, pero se que si lo hago, voy a ser incluso más débil de lo que soy ahora.

Los pasos están llegando hacia mi, ya está a algunos pares de árboles a distancia y yo sigo sin saber porqué me busca. Seguro ya me vio, sabe que estoy esperando a que se acerque.

De manera muy lenta, miro hacia arriba, evitando fijar la vista algo concreto. Siento el impulso de levantarme y correr hacia cualquier lado, pero lo controlo. Ya no me va a servir esconderme.

Cierro los ojos, así me concentro más en otras cosas, y no en lo cerca que está ese chico en saber que soy yo el que está en el suelo.

La distancia es menos, y por cada paso que escucho, noto muchos detalles en la forma en la que camina.

Lentamente, abro los ojos.

Veo un poco mejor a la persona. No es muy alto, tiene el cabello desordenado y camina calmado, mirando hacia al frente. Se detiene, agarra su celular y lo enciende.

En eso me levanto rápido para volver detrás del árbol. No se que hacer, ya que si es quien creo que es no quiero que sepa que me estuve sintiendo mal.

Asomo la cabeza hacia adelante del árbol, ya soltó el celular y camina hacia el frente, donde estoy yo.

Al estar cerca y no verme, mira a todas partes, intentando encontrarme. Ahora está a pocos pasos del árbol, decido esconder mi cara. Prefiero no saber quien es.

Tengo que respirar despacio, para que piense que estoy bien, pero los nervios no ayudan.

Sus pasos se escuchan fuertes, además, tira algo contra otro árbol, probablemente una piedra. Dudo sobre salir de donde estoy, para de una vez dar la cara y saber quien me busca.

—Se que estás ahí, Theo. No te escondas.— dijo, y apenas comenzó a hablar, me di cuenta de que quien me estaba buscando era Liam.

Respiro hondo dos veces y me doy la vuelta. Nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Por qué me buscaban?, ¿quienes más estaban?— pregunté.

Nada. No dice ni una palabra, parecía como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizado.

—¿Podrías contestarme?— exclamé fuerte, para llamar su atención.

—Vine con Mason, Corey y Nolan. Scott nos dijo que te buscáramos, no nos dijo porqué. Y bueno, funcionó.— dijo Liam, tranquilo.

Arqueé una ceja, curioso. Veo que Liam saca su celular, seguramente es para avisarles a los demás que no sigan buscando porque él ya me encontró.

Otra vez, nos quedamos en silencio.

—Deberíamos volver a la entrada del bosque.— afirmó y se decidió a caminar.

No me queda otra opción que seguirlo. Sin saber que querrá Scott de mi.

Caminamos sin hablar, solo se escuchan nuestros pasos.

—Si es que se puede saber, ¿por qué te escondías?— susurró.

Y me enmudecí, no se que decir sin dar detalles de que estoy hecho un desastre.

—Nada, pensé que podría ser alguien que quisiera herirme.— mentí, tartamudeando.

Asiente con la cabeza, pero no creo que piense que lo que dije es verdad.

—Por ejemplo ¿Quién podría?— preguntó, curioso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

—No lo se.— susurré, dando a entender que no quiero hablar más.

Me mira unos segundos y asiente. Aparentemente entendió la indirecta.

Mantengo la mirada fija en el suelo mientras caminamos en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Se está haciendo un poco incomodo lo de no decir ni una palabra, pero no voy a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿está todo bien? —murmuró, sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Si, todo bien.— dije, dudoso.

Él deja de mirar al frente un segundo, y me mira a la cara. Está intentando saber si miento.

—No te creo. Te ves como si te hubiera pisado un camión.— dijo, no tan serio.

—¡Que sutil!— dije, entre risas.

—Es la verdad.— rió.

Las risas se apagaron y otra vez, quedamos en silencio. Llegamos al punto de reunión y todavía no hay nadie ahí, deben estar caminando. Nos quedamos quietos, esperando.

—Ahora, hablando en serio, ¿qué te pasa?— susurró.

—Nada, no me pasa nada.— Volví a mentir.

—No quiero que me mientas.— dijo, en un tono demasiado serio y un poco agresivo.

—No te importa.— lancé las palabras y caminé hacia atrás, planeando volver a esconderme e intentar dormir.

Intento no mirar atrás, y ahora en vez de caminar, corro sin control. Parece no entender que no quiero hablar de eso.

Después de correr mucho, me detengo. Noto como reaccioné, que dije. Volví a comportarme como antes, y no estoy feliz por eso, estoy cansado de la misma mierda.

Tiro mi cuerpo en el suelo, para descansar y calmarme, aun que sea un poco. Escucho pasos, obvio que es Liam, así que no me muevo. Observo el cielo, en un fallido intento de tranquilizarme otra vez.

Porque otra vez lo hice, contesté mal sin razón, huí sin razón, tengo miedo irracional y no digo lo que siento por miedo, que no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido ni coherencia.

Me tapo la cara, porque no soy capaz de mirar al frente. Estoy avergonzado por lo que hice. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero no estuve bien.

Noto que Liam se sienta en frente de mi.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar de lo que te pasa, pero tenemos que irnos para juntarnos con los demás.— murmuró, a secas.

Alejo mis manos de mi cara, miro hacia delante,

—Vamos entonces.— dije, levantándome.

Liam asintió y caminamos al centro de reunión, otra vez,

Llegamos y ya estaban todos, esperándonos.

—¿Donde se habían quedado?— preguntó Mason.

—En ningún lado.— dije, con desgano.

—No empiecen a discutir, caminemos a la casa de Scott y ya.— dijo Corey.

Empezamos a caminar. Yo no se si hablar o no, así que decido quedarme en silencio. Liam camina mirando el suelo, Mason parece tranquilo mientras Corey camina a su lado, Nolan se ve bastante débil, o con palabras de Liam «como si lo hubiera pisado un camión».

Doy vueltas en mi cabeza, pensando para qué quiere Scott que vaya a su casa. No llego a ninguna conclusión.

Nadie habla y eso es bastante incomodo. Nada más caminamos hacia la casa de Scott, sin ir muy rápido.

Por cada paso que doy mi curiosidad crece, pero si pregunto no creo que me respondan la verdad.

Luego de un largo rato caminando en silencio, llegamos. Nos detenemos en la puerta y Liam la golpea despacio. Se escuchan bastantes voces, como si fuera una reunión, que es lo más probable

Miro al suelo y escucho que abren la puerta. Levanto la vista y es Scott.

—Pasen.— dice, calmado como casi siempre.

Paso por la puerta después de los demás y observo que en el comedor están bastantes personas, Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Derek y Peter. Cada vez entiendo menos que quieren de mi.

—¿Pueden decirme de una maldita vez por qué me hicieron venir?— dije, un poco harto del "misterio".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo que me incomoda. Algunos miran a Scott, no entiendo nada.

—Ya te explicamos, espera un segundo.— Scott dijo y fue a hablar con Liam.

Me quedo quieto, esperando de una vez una explicación. Trato de ser paciente y de controlar la ansiedad.

Los demás hablan entre ellos.

Unos minutos después, Scott se acerca a mi.

—Bueno, te explico porqué mande a Liam, Corey, Mason y Nolan a buscarte.— Tomó aire—. Ellos me contaron lo que hiciste en el hospital, y entre todos, nos dimos cuenta de que cambiaste mucho, para bien.—

—Ve al punto, McCall.— digo.

—El punto es que nos parece bien que seas parte de la manada, aunque sea como aliado, si te parece bien. Obvio que tienes tiempo para pensar que hacer. Era eso, nada más.—dijo, calmado.

Me quedé paralizado. No se que decir, así que solo asiento y voy hacia la puerta para volver al bosque, necesito pensar que hacer.

—No tienes porqué irte así, puedes quedarte un rato a pensar.— dijo Scott, señalando a las sillas junto a la mesa.

Prefiero quedarme, hace frío en el bosque. Camino a las sillas y me siento en una, comienzo a pensar en qué voy a hacer.

No estaría mal estar en una manada, no es como si alguien me cayera mal o algún problema en especifico, pero no se si me lo merezco después de lo que hice antes.

Me siento incomodo porque se que todos están esperando a mi decisión. Necesito aire, así que me levanto y salgo por la puerta. Me siento en la entrada y respiro hondo, un poco aliviado.

Creo que voy a decir que no, porque no lo merezco. Pero igual no voy a entrar, necesito pensarlo un poco más.

Escucho que la puerta detrás de mi se abre, no volteo para no des concentrarme de lo que debo decidir.

Cierro los ojos para solo fijarme en lo que pienso y no en nada más.

Quizás entrar a una manada me ayude a mejorar, a sentirme un poco menos culpable. pero las personas que están en esta, no hicieron nada tan malo como lo que hice yo, no mataron tanta gente que no lo merecía, como si hice yo. Ninguno mató a su propia hermana. Me siento demasiado malo para estar con ellos.

Mis propios pensamientos hacen que sienta un nudo en la garganta que no creo poder arreglar nunca. Instintivamente me tapo la cara, porque tengo los ojos llorosos y no quiero que nadie me vea así, débil. Después de mucho tiempo aguantando, dejo las pocas lágrimas caer, intento mantenerme en silencio para que nadie logre escucharme.

Recuerdo que escuché a alguien abriendo la puerta, entonces intento parar de llorar, pero no lo estoy logrando. No voy a voltear, menos así como estoy. Aunque la persona que haya salido,ya se de cuenta de que está pasando, no quiero que pueda darlo por hecho mirándome la cara.

Respiro de manera agitada y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, porque estoy nervioso, sin auto control. Trato de regularlo, de calmarme pero no puedo. Sigo llorando en silencio, apenado de todo.

Ya me da igual quien sea que esté detrás, voy a hacer como si no notase su presencia. No importa. Puedo decir que no quiero estar con ellos e irme lejos de Beacon Hills, porque si me voy es lógico que no los vaya a ver nunca más. O puedo volver al bosque y dejarme morir. Seguirá siendo lo mismo para todos.

Es increíble lo bajo que he caído otra ves. Pero no puedo parar de sentirme mal por mi pasado, no hay manera de que eso pase. Mi hermana no merecía eso, ella merecía tener una vida normal, ir a la escuela, vivir su vida. Y yo decidí que ella no lo iba a hacer, todo por cosas estúpidas que ahora no me importan.

Me siento peor. Ya no puedo hacer silencio. Quiero gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, quiero llorar hasta que me ardan los ojos, quiero volver atrás el tiempo para poder salvar a mi hermana y darle la vida que tenía que tener.

Con las manos me seco la cara, pero no sirve. Las imágenes de todo lo que hice mal siguen pasando por mi mente sin control. Siento una presión en el pecho cada vez más fuerte.

Entre mis llantos, siento que alguien apoya su mano en mi hombro. Volteo, ya sin importarme nada.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Punto de vista de Liam.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Miro hacia la silla donde estaba Theo, para ir a apurar su decisión, ya es bastante tarde y necesito dormir. Pero no está.

—Ya vuelvo.—murmuré, mirando a la puerta.

No le di tiempo de hablar a Scott. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido.

En uno de los primeros escalones estaba Theo, sentado. Decidí no molestarlo, y ver qué hace afuera con el frío que hace.

Respira fuerte y su ritmo cardíaco es rápido. No entiendo que le está pasando. Tiene las manos en la cara. Creo que no notó que estoy observándolo.

Pasan los minutos y todo sigue igual. Estoy dándome la vuelta para volver a entrar, hasta que veo que mueve los brazos. Escucho que traga saliva, mientras se toca la cara.

Ya me está preocupando. No se que tengo que hacer. Si le hablo directamente, es posible que me mienta o que no me diga nada. Si me voy, nunca voy a saber que le está pasando.

Bajo un escalón, pero él parece ni notarlo, sigue ensimismado en él mismo. Por impulso, apoyo mi mano izquierda en su hombro. Espero a que reaccione. Lentamente voltea y levanta la vista.

Veo su cara apenas iluminada por las luces que salen de la casa, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y cristalizados, parece que algo no va bien. Se ve sorprendido, pero ninguno de los dos decimos nada.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

Me mira, como si hubiese hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—No...No lo se.—murmuró, y para mi sorpresa,parece débil.

—¿Qué pasa?— dije, en voz baja.

—No importa. Estoy bien.—susurró y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿En serio piensas que me creo eso?, puedes contarme.—dije, intentando convencerlo de hablar.

Él baja la mirada.

—No se por donde empezar.— dijo, avergonzado.

—No me importa un orden preciso, pero no es normal verte así.—murmuré.

—Bueno. Lo que me pasa es que, aunque ahora soy un poco mejor, me sigo sintiendo horriblemente culpable por las cosas que hice antes. Y por todas esas cosas es por las que voy a decir que no a la idea de Scott, no merezco estar ahí.—susurró, mirando hacia adelante.

—Si lo mereces. Aunque hayas hecho muchas cosas malas, también hiciste muchas buenas. Ya deberías superarlo y seguir adelante.— aclaré.

—No es tan fácil. Maté a mi propia hermana, no es algo que se supere de un día para otro. Ninguno de ustedes hizo algo como eso.— replicó, y pude ver como sus ojos se comienzan a tornar acuosos.

—Es cierto. Estuviste mal. Pero ya pasó, ahora no puedes arreglarlo. Solo puedes tratar de mejorar. Entiendo que sea difícil, pero ya es tiempo de que sigas con tu vida lo más normal que puedas.—respondí, calmado.

—No puedo. Todo el tiempo tengo sueños sobre eso y sobre cada cosa que hice mal. Haga lo que haga, esos errores me persiguen todo el tiempo. Ya no lo soporto más. Apenas puedo dormir sin que me interrumpan estás pesadillas. No hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. Cada cosa que veo o hago me recuerda a eso. Es insoportable vivir así, ya no puedo más.— Se quejó y ya estaba al borde del llanto.

—Necesitas distraerte en otra cosa, en lo que sea. En algún momento lo vas a superar y todo va a estar bien. Ahora tienes que calmarte. Lo de decidir si quieres estar en la manada o no se puede retrasar, es prioridad que descanses para que puedas decidir bien. Puedo decirle a Scott que todavía no decidiste y que necesitas tiempo para pensar. Eso no importa tanto.— Le expliqué con tranquilidad.

—No tengo donde descansar, deje mi camioneta en el hospital y no quiero ir a buscarla.—sollozó, se ve demasiado cansado.

—Entonces ven a mi casa. Mis padres no están, así que no te preocupes, a parte, ¿duermes en tu camioneta?—pregunté.

—Si. Yo antes vivía donde los Dread Doctors, pero cuando se fueron y decidí tratar de ser mejor, no tuve a donde ir.—explicó, más calmado.

—¿Y no le dijiste a nadie?—Cuestioné.

—No.— murmuró.

—Podrías haberlo hecho, porque por más de que seas irritante, cualquiera de nosotros te hubiera ayudado. No tienes porqué pasar por todo esto solo.—contesté.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sigo sin poder creer como es que soportó eso en silencio, quiero golpearlo. Ahora se ve tan vulnerable que apenas lo reconozco.

—De todas formas, no quiero volver a entrar a la casa de Scott. No viéndome así, se darían cuenta de que algo anda mal y no quiero que nadie más sepa.— suspiró, secándose la cara con las manos.

—Está bien. Le diré a Scott que mañana le das la respuesta porque estás cansado y te quieres ir. Luego le digo que yo ya me voy a mi casa y nos vamos.—respondí, levantándome.

No me gusta dejarlo solo en un momento así, pero no voy a tardar mucho.

Abro la puerta. Le explico a Scott que Theo le dirá mañana la respuesta porque está cansado, menciono que me voy a mi casa, saludo a Scott, saludo a todos los demás y vuelvo a abrir la puerta.

Salgo rápido.

—Ya está hecho. Podemos irnos.— susurré y baje los escalones.

Theo se levantó y comenzamos a caminar hasta mi casa, que no queda demasiado lejos de la de Scott. Caminamos en silencio. Yo no puedo parar de pensar qué tan mal se debe sentir como para demostrarlo. Ya quiero llegar a casa para descansar.

Después de un rato caminando, llegamos. Busco las llaves en mi bolsillo y abro la puerta.

—Vamos, pasa.—agrego.

Él entra cansado, yo cierro la puerta y dejo las llaves en un colgante de llaveros que hay al lado de la puerta.

—¿Quieres comer o tomar algo?— pregunté, yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

—No, gracias. Quiero dormir, no importa donde. Hasta en el suelo, con una manta estoy bien.—susurró.

—Ni se te ocurra, mis padres tienen una habitación para invitados.—insistí.

—Bueno. Dime donde.—

Fuimos hasta el pasillo que está en el living, hasta la tercera puerta. La abrí, apenas empujando la puerta.

—Aquí es. Cualquier cosa que necesites, mi habitación es la de la segunda puerta. Si te vuelves a sentir mal, tienes una pesadilla o algo, buscame, si quieres.— aclaré—.Buenas noches.—

Theo asintió y entró a la habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de él. Yo entré a la mía, un poco intranquilo.

Encendí la luz. Deje mi celular en la mesa de al lado de mi cama y volví a apagar la luz. Me quité la camisa, también los zapatos, me recosté en la cama.

Dispuesto a dormir, cerré los ojos y normalicé mi respiración pero se me hace difícil descansar después de todas las cosas que ocurrieron hoy. No quiero preocuparme de más, pero me quedaron grabadas las palabras de Theo con respecto a él mismo. Nunca pensé que alguien como él podía sentirse tan inseguro sobre su pasado.

Mi mente sigue dando algunas vueltas, hasta que por fin, sin darme cuenta empiezo a dormirme, de manera muy lenta. Luego de un rato caigo dormido. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Me despierto, sobresaltado por golpes no precisamente muy suaves en la puerta de mi habitación. Parpadeo despacio, respiro hondo, me levanto de mi cama y me pongo mi camisa.

Camino de manera torpe hacia la puerta. La abro mientras me rasco los ojos por el sueño.

Es Theo, obviamente.

—¿Qué pasó?—susurro, adormilado.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Pesadillas.— murmura, sin ganas.

—¿Quieres pasar?— pregunto.

—Bueno.— dijo y pasó a mi habitación.

Dejé la puerta entrecerrada y después nos sentamos en mi cama un poco desordenada.

—¿De que son tus pesadillas?, si es que te parece bien hablar de eso, sino podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.— le pregunto.

—Todas son casi iguales. Me "despierto", aparece mi hermana ensangrentada y...— Toma aire—.Y después me arranca el corazón así como hice con ella. Pero no es una sola vez, son muchas veces seguidas de lo mismo hasta que logro despertarme. No solo me pasa mientras duermo, también me ocurre cuando estoy tranquilo, en cualquier lado, de repente recuerdo eso. No puedo hacer nada sin que su cara aparezca. Ya no soporto más esto. Ella merecía vivir, no yo, yo soy un maldito monstruo que lo único que hace es arruinar las cosas.— Se queja y su voz tiembla.

Intento pensar que puedo decirle para que se sienta un poco mejor, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Es una mierda que tengas que soportar eso todo el tiempo. No dudo que ella mereciese vivir, pero tu también y ella ya no está, así que sigue por ella, para que su muerte haya "valido la pena". Además, no arruinas todo, te recuerdo que me salvaste un montón de veces, ayudaste a Gabe para que no sufriera tanto al morir, peleaste conmigo y con las demás personas de la manada. Entiendo que te sientas mal por eso, pero eres más que las cosas que hiciste mal en el pasado, cuando te manipulaban los Dread Doctors.— le respondo calmado, pero quiero gritarle por culparse tanto de acciones que hizo antes.

Me observa en silencio, tiene los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, entonces se que no me va a contestar porque está al borde del llanto y no quiere que lo escuche así, porque se sentiría mas débil.

—No vale la pena llorar por esto, pero si lo necesitas, para de intentar no derramar ni una lágrima. No voy a burlarme, nunca haría eso en una situación así. Si tienes que llorar hazlo. Vas a sentirte un poco mejor si no ocultas todo, te lo prometo.— susurro, intentando hacer que entre en razón.

Apenas vi caer una sola lágrima, siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera se porqué. Ver a alguien así me lastima a mi también. Luego de unos segundos dudándolo, lo abrazo. Él casi ni reacciona, solo apoya sus manos frías en mi espalda y sigue llorando.

Pasan los minutos, y todo sigue igual. Es complicado pensar que puedo hacer para que esté más tranquilo, porque no merece esto.

No entiendo como de pelearnos a golpes todo el tiempo, terminamos abrazándonos. Me siento un poco orgulloso porque aunque peleemos o lo que sea, ayudo cuando puedo a mis amigos. Lo considero amigo porque me salvó bastantes veces y se que cambió para bien.

Siento que respira un poco más despacio, no como antes.

—¿Estás mejor?— pregunto en voz baja, sin soltarlo.

—Un poco si. De todas maneras, nada va a hacer que me sienta bien del todo. Igual gracias por preocuparte. Debería irme, ya está amaneciendo.—Responde.

Se aleja para irse.

—Seguro que si hay algo que te haga sentir bien del todo. Tienes que buscar qué. Es muy temprano, apenas dormiste, ¿Donde vas a ir?— pregunto, porque soy consciente de que va a volver a su camioneta.

—Ya lo sabes. No puedo estar ocupando espacio en tu casa, también tengo que ir a buscar mi camioneta de todos modos.— dice, mientras mira por la ventana.

—Si puedes, no hay nadie en mi casa. Puedes quedarte cuando quieras. Recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a la casa de Scott para que le digas tu decisión. Cuando vayamos, de paso buscas tu camioneta. Tienes que descansar un poco más.— replico, intentando dejarle claro que no es ningún problema.

—Está bien, me quedaré. No quiero dormir más.— baja la mirada hacia a el suelo.

—Necesitas dormir. Se que es una experiencia mala para ti, pero sigue siendo necesario.— Explico, para convencerlo.

—¡No quiero, entiéndelo!— grita, enojado.

—Lo entiendo.— susurro, un poco enojado, pero no quiero descontrolarme, así que me contengo de gritar.

Me levanto para ir a la cocina por un poco de café. Agarro dos tazas, pongo un poco de café frío en las dos y las dejo un minuto en el microondas. Con cuidado las sostengo y vuelvo a mi cuarto.

—Traje café- digo, ya dentro del cuarto.

Theo levanta la mirada y agarra "su" café. Me siento donde estaba antes, tomo de la taza mientras miro por la ventana.

—Lo siento.—susurra, mientras mira al suelo.

—No importa.—respondo y sigo mirando por la ventana, para pensar en otra cosa que no sea esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Lo único que se escucha son los ruidos de la calle.

Siento que se me caen los parpados del sueño, el café no está haciendo ninguna diferencia. Termino la taza y la dejo en la mesa de al lado de mi cama.

—¿Quieres darte un baño?, sino voy yo.—le pregunto, sin siquiera quitar la vista de la ventana.

—No tengo ropa limpia, está toda en mi camioneta.— Contesta, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

—Si te parece, podemos ir a buscarla ahora, así a lo de Scott no tenemos que ir caminando.— dije, volteando.

—Vayamos entonces.— dice, levantándose.

Yo también me levanto. Nos vamos de mi habitación y caminamos hacia la puerta para salir. Agarro las llaves, abro la puerta, salimos de casa y cierro con llave.

Sin decir ni una palabra, caminamos hacia el hospital. Mi mente está en blanco, solo pienso en llegar al hospital y en nada más.

Luego de un rato, llegamos. Nos dirigimos a la parte de estacionamiento. Theo mira hacia todos lados, buscando su camioneta. La ve, detrás de un automóvil negro, entonces camina hacia ahí y yo lo sigo.

Busca la llave en sus bolsillos, la encuentra y abre las puertas de adelante. Entramos, él se sienta del lado del conductor. Yo me siento, cerramos las puertas despacio. Pone la llave, enciende el motor y empieza a conducir.

Los dos miramos al frente, en silencio. De repente, Theo se queda quieto, no conduce, no parpadea, no nada. Es entonces cuando noto lo que está ocurriendo, está volviendo a tener ese maldito "sueño" con su hermana.

—¡Theo!— le grito, pero no parece consciente.

Intento detener la camioneta, o de manejarla, pero no se como hacerlo. No tengo licencia de conducir. Siento como empiezo a sentir que me falta el aire, que se me acelera el ritmo cardíaco.

Le sigo gritando, pero sigue quieto. Veo que su frente traspira, sus manos también, tiembla y su ritmo cardíaco es rápido. Respira agitado mientras parpadea, luego cierra los ojos, podríamos tener un accidente si no reacciona.

No se que hacer. Me empiezo a desesperar y se que puedo salirme de control. Tampoco puedo llamar a nadie porque deje mi estúpido celular en casa.

En el pecho siento presión, y cuanto más pienso en las posibilidades, peor me siento.

La única manera de calmarlo es traerlo de vuelta al mundo real. Levanto mi mano, y aunque no me parezca una muy buena idea, le golpeo la cara, no muy fuerte porque mi mano está temblando.

Abre los ojos, mira a todos lados, confuso y nota en qué situación está. Se toca la cara por el golpe, y yo veo un automóvil venir de frente a nosotros.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Theo mira al frente y gira el volante de manera violenta.Veo todo borroso y me mareo demasiado, siento que vamos a morir en esto.

Todo da vueltas, cierro los ojos esperando lo peor, esperando encontrarme un desastre horrible al abrirlos. Pero aun así cuando miro adelante de nuevo me doy cuenta que nos salvó de chocar, no ocurrió nada terrible, porque el automóvil pasó justo por el borde de la camioneta.

Respiro hondo, dejando que la presión que sentía en el pecho se vaya un poco.

—Estaciona en donde sea, necesitas calmarte, y yo también.— Grité sintiendo la ansiedad en cada movimiento que hago.

De manera cuidadosa, estaciona en una calle tranquila y silenciosa. Solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.— susurra, cerrando los ojos, mientras respira agitado.

—Yo tampoco, aunque sea no pasó nada grave como podría haber pasado.— murmuro, todavía sintiéndome mal.

—Por mi culpa casi nos mato. Por favor, vete. No quiero joder a nadie más. Lo lamento, en serio, pero no intentes ayudarme, puede terminar mal y no quiero eso. No quiero que nadie más termine como mi hermana por estar cerca de mi. Todo siempre termina mal conmigo.— habla acelerado y su voz se quiebra.

—No digas eso. Vamos a estar bien, ya no vas a tener que volver a pasar por esto solo como antes. Ya sabes, puedes contar con Scott y la manada.— tomo aire para seguir hablando, porque sigo sin respirar bien por el susto—. Pero no voy a irme. Y hasta que no logres vivir con esto no me voy a alejar y los demás tampoco.—

—Pero...—susurra, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Pero nada. No hay excusas.— respondí, más calmado.

Llevo mis manos hacia las suyas y se las quito de la cara. En sus ojos, puedo notar lágrimas, otra vez. Lo abrazo, con la idea de que eso pueda calmarlo. Acaricio su espalda. Nos quedamos un rato así. Él apoya su cara cerca de mi cuello y se que está llorando, pero no digo ni hago nada para no incomodarlo. Lentamente nos alejamos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto.

—Un poco.— dice, su voz suena demasiado quebrada y respira agitado.

—¿Estás listo para conducir de nuevo o quieres esperar un poco más?— pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quiero esperar.— dice, con un poco más de calma.

Intento normalizar mi respiración pero me cuesta. Siento que mi corazón late demasiado rápido. Es probable que sea por la ansiedad.

—Creo que no quiero volver a conducir, no quiero que pase lo mismo que hace un rato, no es buena idea.— Susurra, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Calma. No va a pasar lo mismo, además, no estamos muy lejos de mi casa.— digo, en un tono tranquilo.

—Tienes razón.— afirma y enciende el motor del auto.

Vamos en silencio, y al menos yo, me siento un poco mejor. Ya estamos a menos de siete cuadras.

Al llegar, Theo busca donde estacionar. Cuando encuentra un lugar, acomoda la camioneta, apaga el motor y abre la puerta. Yo abro de mi lado y salimos.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, saco mi llave y entramos a mi casa. Cierro la puerta y dejo las llaves donde siempre.

—¿Cuándo irás a lo de Scott?— pregunto, mientras camino hacia el comedor.

—En un par de horas, es muy temprano todavía, ni siquiera se que voy a hacer, no es tan fácil.— contesta mientras me sigue.

Me siento en una silla, junto a la mesa y Theo también.

—Yo creo que deberías decirle que si. Aunque sea como aliado, creeme que nunca vas a volver a sentirte solo.—digo, intentando convencerlo.

Levanta una ceja, dudando.

—No lo se. No creo pertenecer ahí.— Susurra, bajando la mirada.

—Creo que si sigues con eso voy a golpearte. Intentalo, si luego no te sientes cómodo o lo que sea, te alejas y ya. No vamos a juzgarte por eso. Bueno, yo quizás un poco si. Pero no es el punto.—Le contesto, un poco en broma y al mismo tiempo en serio.

—Me parecía raro que no seas violento por tanto tiempo. Rompiste tu récord.— sonríe y siendo honesto, pienso que debería sonreír más seguido.

—Ahora en serio, no quiero presionarte, pero te puede ayudar mucho estar con más gente.— contesto, tratando de que entienda que probablemente esté mejor con nosotros.

—Está bien, pesado. Tampoco creas que voy a esforzarme en eso, voy a hacer lo justo y necesario.— responde.

—Es un progreso, así que no pido más.—Aclaro, mientras observo lo desordenada que está mi casa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, de todas formas,creo que ya no hay mucho que decir.

—Una cosa,¿Por qué tus padres no están en casa?—Pregunta.

—Ellos trabajan lejos, viajan mucho, así que rara vez están. Solo los veo algunas veces cada uno o dos meses.— contesto, tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?— Pregunta, bastante serio.

—Si, quiero decir...Ya estoy acostumbrado desde que nos mudamos a Beacon Hills, antes era distinto. Pero cuando vinimos, tuvieron que buscar otro trabajo.— respondo, escupiendo las palabras.

—¿Antes eran más unidos?— dice, mirándome a los ojos, creo que sabe que estoy mintiendo un poco.

—Si, hasta que me tuve que cambiar de escuela y todo eso. Luego de lo que hice, dejaron de tratarme igual, mi madre enloqueció y mi padre ni siquiera me habla en mi cumpleaños. Comenzaron a ser más fríos y distantes conmigo, también incluso entre ellos. Su trabajo nuevo fue la perfecta excusa para alejarse de mi y de mi desastre. De todas maneras, ya no me importa.—Suspiro, no sirve mentir que no me afecta, pero lo hago.

—Entiendo que hayas hecho algo mal, pero no es muy coherente lo que hicieron y más sabiendo de tus problemas de ira. Es un poco irresponsable.— Explica, y estoy de acuerdo.

—Si, lo se, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer.—Me quejo.

—Es cierto.—dice.

—Recuerdo que cuando volvimos de la escuela, el día que rayé el auto y el director se enteró, fue terrible. Fue como el punto más bajo de mi vida.— Susurro, mientras memorias de ese día llegan a mi mente.

—¿Qué pasó?—

—Apenas entramos a casa, mis padres empezaron a gritarse entre si, sobre que yo era un irresponsable y toda esa mierda. Mi madre empezó a romper cosas, mientras mi padre seguía insultándome. Luego mi madre empezó a buscar a donde podían llevarme para saber que me estaba pasando, mientras mi padre seguía insultando. Así que, como un idiota, decidí responderle. No recuerdo que le dije, lo último que recuerdo es despertarme en el suelo del comedor, con sangre en la boca.—Intento no recordar nada, no sirve de nada, tengo que centrarme en que eso ya pasó.

—No se que decir. Es horrible que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Lo bueno es que ahora estás un poco mejor. Estás aprendiendo a controlarte, eso es bueno. En realidad, creo que es mejor que estén lejos, en especial tu padre.— contesta, a secas.

—Si, aunque extraño tener una vida "normal". Todo cambió muy rápido.—suspiro, mientras desvío la mirada al suelo.

—Mi vida nunca fue muy normal, así que no puedo decirte que lo entiendo, pero si pasó fue por algo.—me responde, seguro de lo que dice.

—Es probable.—aclaro—. Cambiando de tema, deberíamos ir a lo de Scott, ya no es tan temprano.—levanto la vista.

—Vamos.—contesta.        


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Capítulo 7**

Punto de vista de Theo.

................................................................................................................................................................

Nos levantamos de las sillas, sin mucha prisa. Caminamos a la puerta, Liam la abre, salimos, vamos a mi camioneta y con las llaves, abro la puerta. Voy en el asiento de conductor y Liam a mi lado.

Enciendo el motor, respiro hondo y comienzo a conducir. Me concentro en la situación actual para evitar que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de antes. Miro al frente, reconociendo las calles y presto atención a mantener mi mente vacía del pasado.

Estamos callados, por mi parte, no voy a decir nada. No quiero hacer un desastre, como hace un rato.

Miro a Liam, ya que es raro que no hable. Tiene los ojos cerrados y está recostado contra la ventana, se quedó dormido. Se ve muy tranquilo, no quiero tener que despertarlo cuando lleguemos, así que creo que lo dejaré adentro de la camioneta, ya que no voy a hablar demasiado con Scott.

Un poco antes de la casa de Scott, estaciono. Apago el motor, agarro mis llaves, salgo de la camioneta y cierro la puerta.

Siento un poco de nervios, ni siquiera entiendo porqué, no me importa demasiado esto. Lo ignoro y sigo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Tomo aire un par de veces y golpeo la puerta dos veces, no muy fuerte. Scott abre la puerta, aparentemente, lo tomé por sorpresa viniendo.

—Hola, Theo, ¿vienes por lo de la decisión, no?—Se aclara la garganta.

—Si.—Afirmo, como si ya supiera que voy a contestar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, quieres estar con nosotros?—Pregunta.

No estoy seguro, pero no puedo dar más vueltas. Tengo que decidir. Pienso unos segundos, me aclaro la garganta y decido hablar.

—Está bien. Estaré con ustedes, pero no pretendan que vaya a las reuniones ni nada de eso si no es una urgencia.—Respondo, sintiendo un peso menos sobre mi.

—Perfecto. Como ya sabes, la mayoría de nosotros vamos a viajar hacia nuestras universidades, lo que significa que quedan solo ustedes cuidando Beacon Hills.—Dice, mientras mira hacia adentro de su casa.

—Si, lo se. Eso es tema de discusión para cuando se vayan.—Respondo.

Estoy a punto de voltear para irme cuando vuelve a hablar.

—Gracias por salvar a Liam. —Su tono de voz se suavizó.

—No tienes por que agradecer.— Murmuro, mientras saludo con la mano.

Me volteo, escucho la puerta cerrarse y camino hasta donde estacioné la camioneta, rápido, para que Liam no enloquezca si ve que está ahí solo. Va a pensar que lo dejé a propósito.

Después de unos minutos llego a la camioneta. Abro la puerta, entro y enciendo el motor. Liam se despierta cuando escucha que cerré la puerta.

—¿Ya hablaste con Scott?¿Qué le dijiste?— Pregunta, rascándose los ojos.

—Si ya hablé. Le dije que no.—Decido mentirle, a ver como reacciona.

—¡Theo Raeken, llegas a haberle dicho que no y te juro que hoy duermes en el piso de la cocina!—Exclama, bastante enojado.

Empiezo a conducir.

—¡No le dije que no!—Digo, entre risas.

Veo que Liam respira hondo y también se empieza a reír.

—Eres un idiota.—Dice mientras se ríe y mira por la ventanilla.

Sigo conduciendo, ahora en silencio. Miro el reloj del auto, marcaba las 17:00 y me doy cuenta que no comimos nada en todo el día.

Como estamos en otoño, ya esta comenzando a atardecer más temprano. Todo se ve muy tranquilo, apenas escucho voces o autos andando. El cielo se ve naranja oscuro, casi rojizo y honestamente, podría pasarme horas mirando los colores cambiando, porque después de estar -literalmente- en el infierno, las cosas simples como estas me hacen sentir más normal.

Luego de un rato, llegamos a la casa de Liam. Estaciono, apago el motor, salimos de la camioneta y la cierro.

Liam abre la puerta, entramos y vamos hacia la cocina.

—Tenemos que comer algo.—Le recuerdo, señalando a la alacena casi vacía.

—Yo me encargo, voy a pedir pizza. Deberías darte una ducha. Y deberías buscarte una camisa limpia, tienes la misma ensangrentada de la otra vez.—Afirma, buscando su celular.

—Tienes razón. Voy a buscar a mi camioneta. Ya vuelvo.— Digo, abriendo la puerta.

Voy hacia la camioneta, abro el "baúl" y me doy cuenta que la mayoría de mi ropa es manga corta, cosa que no es buena idea en otoño. Pero considerando que es ropa limpia, la agarro igual, la guardo en una bolsa y cierro el baúl.

Entro de nuevo a la casa y cierro la puerta, sin llave.

—El baño es la cuarta puerta del pasillo.—Dice, desde la cocina.

Camino hacia el baño. Lo encuentro y abro la puerta, entro, cierro la puerta. Enciendo la ducha, me quito la ropa llena de polvo y sangre seca. Me quedo debajo del agua, sin pensar en nada. No mucho después, salgo, apago la ducha y me cambio. Siento un poco de frío, pero es lo de menos.

Agarro la ropa sucia, la meto en la bolsa en la que antes estaba la limpia y salgo del baño, con la bolsa en la mano.

Camino hacia el living y Liam no está, voy a la cocina. Tampoco estaba ahí, di un par de vueltas, un poco nervioso. Me empiezo a preocupar,hasta que vi la puerta entre-abierta. Recuerdo que habíamos pedido pizza y siento que los nervios se van.

Liam entra con dos cajas de pizza y va a la cocina.

—Voy a dejar la ropa sucia a la camioneta, ya vuelvo.—Digo y salgo de la casa.

Siento bastante frío, así que voy rápido, abro el baúl, tiro la bolsa ahí, lo cierro y vuelvo a la casa.

Cierro la puerta con llave y camino a la cocina. Liam está buscando algo en el refrigerador, así que yo agarro las dos cajas de pizza y las dejo en la mesa baja del living. Mientras Liam trae dos vasos yo busco una botella de agua y la llevo al mismo lugar que a la pizza.

Nos sentamos en dos sillones separados y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, es un poco incomodo, pero prefiero el silencio antes de decir cualquier cosa.

—Hoy fue un día complicado.—Murmura Liam, yo solo asiento.

Abrimos una de las dos cajas y comenzamos a "cenar".

—Esta noche no voy a dormir. No puedo. Así que me voy a quedar en el living y listo, es innecesario estar en el cuarto si no voy a dormir.—Aclaro, terminando un trozo de pizza.

—Theo, necesitas dormir ¡No puedes evitarlo por toda tu vida! —Exclama, mirándome fijamente mientras cierra la caja vacía.

—No quiero. Entiéndelo, para mi dormir es como una tortura. Me alegra que no tengas que pasar lo mismo, pero no intentes convencerme.—Explico, tratando de dejar en claro lo que quiero decir.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Perdón por dejarte tan temprano, pero tengo sueño. Me voy a duchar y estaré en mi cuarto. Cualquier cosa buscame.—Dice y se va del living.

Siento que estoy solo otra vez, aunque no lo estoy. Siento que se me cierran los ojos y ahora es cuando empieza la parte más terrible y que más me da miedo: la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: Me estaba costando mucho escribir, perdon por la inactividad, las cosas en mi vida están un poco desastrosas, no se preocupen demasiado. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Capítulo 8.**

Intento distraer mi mente de los recuerdos, las pesadillas y los sentimientos. No está funcionando, pero no puedo perder el control.

Siento que los ojos se me cierran por el sueño, pero hago todo el esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

Me recuesto de costado en el sillón, tratando de descansar un poco mi cuerpo. Muy lento, los ojos se me cierran y ya estoy tan cansado que no me esfuerzo por abrirlos de nuevo, ya se lo que va a ocurrir. Siento el sudor caerme a gotas por la frente, mientras empiezo a respirar agitado, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero no puedo creer que no tuve la dignidad para decirle a Liam que no se vaya a su habitación, que lo necesitaba (solo un poco).

Despierto en la morgue, salgo de esa habitación y escucho la voz de mi hermana, como si fuera un eco llamándome. Sigo la voz, hasta que ahí la veo. Me empuja al suelo y yo ya estoy pidiendo perdón por haber hecho lo que hice. Ya siento lágrimas en mis ojos y grito que por favor me suelte, pero no hace efecto. Acerca su huesuda y pálida mano a mi pecho, lentamente, me arranca el corazón.

Siento el dolor como si esto fuera real. Cuando parece que por fin se termina, comienza otra vez, parece que vuelve a finalizar, pero empieza de nuevo. Cada vez es más dolorosa, lenta y las palabras que me dice van de "asesino" a "monstruo" hasta "psicópata". Menciona que es su venganza y que es la mitad de lo que me merezco. Dice que ahora que estoy en una manada es probable que mate a todos, incluso a Liam.

Yo grito, lloro, intento moverme o abrir los ojos, pero nada funciona. El ciclo sigue y sigue empeorando.

De repente siento una mano cálida que toca mi cara, se que no es mi hermana, pero sigo viéndola ahí.

Abro los ojos, después de lo que se sintió como un año entero. Veo a mi lado y Liam está ahí, observándome con su mano en mi mejilla. Se ve preocupado.

Parpadeo un par de veces y cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a mi hermana más cercana a mi. Siento un nudo en la garganta como nunca antes y no puedo parar de respirar de manera agitada.

—Calma. Ella no está aquí. Ya terminó.—Murmura, empujándome para que me siente.

—Pero...—Tartamudeo porque mi corazón late muy rápido.

—Shh, no pasa nada. Ya estás bien.—Liam susurra, mientras se sienta a mi lado en el sillón.

—Ya no...No la soporto.—Digo, con la voz entrecortada.

Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Apoyo mi cara en su hombro y él me abraza. Trato de parar el llanto, pero ya no puedo.

Sigo sintiendo sueño, pero no quiero cerrar los ojos porque es muy obvio lo que va a pasar y no tengo ni fuerza ni ganas de eso.

No creo poder aguantar esto mucho más tiempo. Ya estoy cansado de no poder dormir tranquilo.

Después de contener las lágrimas, las dejo caer. Ya no me importa parecer débil ni frágil porque no puedo seguir fingiendo estar bien. Porque no lo estoy.

Noto que Liam se aleja y parece que se va a ir a dormir de nuevo. No quiero quedarme solo otra vez.

—No te vayas. Por favor.—Susurro, mirando al suelo.

—No me voy a ir.—dice, mirándome.

—¿Lo prometes?—pregunto, con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo prometo.—contesta.

Respiro hondo, siento menos posibilidades de que me va a pasar nada malo. De todos modos no voy a dormir de nuevo.

—Seguramente no quieras dormir, ¿quieres hablar de algo?—pregunta, tranquilo.

—No se. Tengo sueño, mucho. Pero si duermo va a pasar de nuevo y ya no quiero. No puedo con eso.—murmuro, conteniendo el llanto otra vez.

—Deberías intentarlo. Si algo pasa voy a estar aquí para ayudarte, no te preocupes por eso. Necesitas dormir.— Me explica, mientras me pierdo entre sus palabras.

—Está bien.—digo.

—Vamos a tu cuarto entonces, salvo que quieras dormir en el sillón.—Sonríe, levantándose.

Me río y me levanto. Caminamos hacia el cuarto. Entramos, yo medio arrastrando porque ya no puedo mas con el sueño.

Es un poco incomodo, pero en mi mente me pregunto, ¿vamos a dormir en la misma cama?Aparentemente si.

Él se acuesta en una esquina y yo en la contraría. Me recuesto y me cubro con una manta.

Cierro los ojos y por suerte no veo a mi hermana, todavía. No quiero que aparezca, tengo demasiado miedo. Siento que incluso tiemblo.

Abro los ojos, miro al techo, tratando de no pensar en nada. No está funcionando, y otra vez siento ganas de llorar cuando pienso en como maté a mi hermana.

No quiero hacer ruido, así que lloro en silencio. Me cubro la cara con los brazos, para sentirme "protegido".

Respiro muy fuerte, mientras trato de no ahogarme con las lágrimas. Miro a Liam, pensando que ya está dormido. Pero no lo está, mi mirada choca con la suya y la aparto para que note que estoy llorando, aunque es probable que ya lo haya visto. Hago como si no lo hubiera notado.

Sigo intentando tranquilizarme. Todo sigue igual un par de minutos después. Siento que me ahogo, pero no quiero hacer nada al respecto. Me cuesta respirar y veo borroso. El corazón me late muy rápido.

Alejo mis manos de mi cara, para respirar un poco mejor. No sirve y me sigo ahogando, comienzo a toser. Me siento en la cama, con la esperanza de que esto funcione. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo, sigo sin poder respirar bien y estoy empezando a asustarme peor.

—¿Qué pasa?—Liam susurra, medio dormido.

Intento responder, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera se que me está pasando. Me mira intentando entender.

—¿No puedes respirar?—pregunta, acercándose.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No va a pasar nada. Tienes que pensar en algo bueno. Cualquier cosa.—Me mira a los ojos y yo lo miro.

Muy despacio, siento el aire entrando por mi nariz, un poco mejor que antes.

Se acerca más y me abraza. Pienso en sus brazos, sosteniéndome fuerte y sin soltarme nunca. Pienso en poder superar mis problemas y seguir adelante con mi vida. Pienso en que las cosas van a mejorar. Pienso en que no estoy solo.

—Gracias.—murmuro, con el poco aire que tengo.

—Idiota, no desperdicies aire.—dice, y se que sonríe cuando lo dice.

No quiero moverme, se que voy a tener que dormir y esto va a terminar mal otra vez. No estoy listo para afrontar esto. Se que es necesario, pero es horrible, no puedo hacer esto.

Liam me suelta y se aleja, no mucho. Él tiene que dormir, lo entiendo.

—No voy a dormir hasta que logres dormir más de diez minutos.—Aclara, sentándose a mi lado.

—No puedo.—susurro, tratando de que lo entienda.

—Si puedes, intentalo. Cualquier cosa aquí estoy, nadie va a lastimarte. Estás a salvo.—dice, sonriendo.

—Lo voy a intentar. Pero por favor no te muevas de mi lado.—digo, en voz baja.

—Nunca lo haría.—Piensa que no lo oí, pero si lo escuché.

Me recuesto, tapo mi cuerpo con una manta y cierro los ojos. Dejo mi mente lo más en blanco posible. De manera rápida, caigo dormido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: Los próximos dos capítulos se van a poner un poco más interesantes, lo prometo.


	9. Capítulo 9.

**_Advertencia: En este capítulo, se toca el tema de pensamientos suicidas. No es muy explicito, pero si a ustedes lxs incomoda, no lo lean. Quiero que estén bien y no la pasen mal leyendo._ **

**Capítulo 9.**

Después de una de las típicas pesadillas, abro los ojos, un poco agitado, pero podría ser peor. Tengo a mi hermana en mi mente, como siempre después de una pesadilla, no es nada fuera de lo común. Me digo a mi mismo que no es real, que es solo un mal sueño.

Miro a mi derecha y Liam ya está dormido, lo que significa que dormí más de diez minutos, lo que para mi es un gran progreso.

Se ve muy tranquilo. Respira despacio y su expresión es calmada. No puedo creer que yo esté diciendo esto, pero me parece precioso. Es de ese tipo de cosas que no se ven seguido, Liam calmado.

Intento dejar de distraerme y volver a dormir. Se me hace imposible. Mi mente comienza a dar un montón de vueltas sobre cada cosa que dije o hice en estos últimos días. No quiero empezar a dudar sobre muchas cosas a esta hora, quiero dormir.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de volver a dormir, porque se que necesito eso. Es difícil ahora que comencé a dudar sobre si realmente soy tan heterosexual como pensé que era hace un par de años.

Mierda. ¿Estoy dudando de mi sexualidad por Liam? Eso si es un giro argumental.

Mejor antes de seguir cuestionando mi existencia, me concentro en dormir. Ya tendré tiempo para dudas existenciales.

Trato de no pensar en nada y otra vez me duermo.

No por mucho.

Escucho a mi "querida" hermana llamándome. Esta vez, me quedo quieto. No voy a ir hacia ella. Escucho pasos secos y su voz se acerca cada vez más. Se que no puedo escaparme ni esconderme de ella. La veo, caminando con la mirada fija en mi. Su cabello negro cae en su cara pálida. Está a un par de pasos de mi.

En vez de arrancarme el corazón, solo me mira, enojada. Su mirada es como un rayo láser. Estoy asustado, esto no es lo común, no es lo de siempre.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, empiezo a disculparme diciéndole que tan horrible me siento por haberla matado. Me sigue observando y siento las lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas, otra vez.

Me tiende su mano, lentamente, toma la mía. Yo no hago nada para que la suelte, tengo curiosidad. Tironea de mi brazo y caminamos hacia el techo del hospital. Suelta mi mano y comienza a contarme como se sintió morir.

No puedo con el llanto, ya hasta grito. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

—Cuando morí, noté que nunca amé a nadie realmente. Nunca tuve tiempo. Mereces lo mismo. Morir sin conocer lo que es ser amado de verdad. Así y solo así sabrás como me sentí en mis últimos segundos.—Gritó, con sus ojos llenos de sangre.

Empujó mi espalda cerca del borde del techo. Siento pánico, el aire parece desaparecer. Me mira con odio y araña mi cara. Siento ganas de gritar pero no puedo, así que me conformo con llorar. Una vez más me araña, se acerca a mi y me empuja del techo.

Cuando siento el suelo bajo mis pies, abro los ojos y noto que eso fue otro estúpido sueño más, no me mató. No se si eso es bueno o malo, honestamente.

Miro a mi alrededor, tratando de calmarme notando que estoy bien, en un lugar seguro. Me siento paralizado. Solo puedo pensar en las palabras de mi hermana una y otra vez pasando por mi mente.

—Theo, reacciona. Te estoy hablando. Estás bien, no pasó nada.—Escucho a Liam, que está sentado a mi lado.

—Si pasó algo, en realidad.—murmuro, sin mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué pasó?—dice, mirándome fijo.

—El sueño cambió. No fue igual a ninguno de los anteriores. Fue mil veces peor.—susurro, intentando que mi voz no suene tan temblorosa.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?—pregunta.

—No se. Voy a seguir teniendo estas pesadillas te cuente o no.—dije, sin pensar.

—Te vas a sentir mejor si te quitas ese peso de encima, no seas terco.— Trata de convencerme, y yo se que tiene razón.

—Está bien.—Me quejo.

Le cuento todo, no me guardo nada, ni siquiera la frase de mi hermana ni el final trágico y lo que pensé sobre eso. Cuando termino, siento que me voy a ahogar con mis lágrimas otra vez. Me lanzo a sus brazos, ya sin importarme lo que sea que pueda pensar de mi.

—No va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo, vas a poder con todo esto. Tienes que desahogarte, no puedes seguir guardándote todo lo que te pasa. Sabes que no voy a juzgarte, ¿cierto?—susurra, tratando que me tranquilice.

—Lo se.—digo y mi voz es casi inaudible.

Él me abraza más fuerte. Y no puedo parar con el llanto. Creo que nunca voy a parar de llorar, cada vez que paro, siento el nudo en la garganta otra vez. Estoy cansado de esta situación, yo dando pena siempre.

Recuerdo los ojos sangrientos de mi hermana y la maldita frase. Mi mente se llena de eso y quiero gritar. Quiero irme de mi mente, así no me pasaría esto. Me replanteo lo que hizo mi hermana conmigo al final del sueño. Después de tener que soportar todas estas mierdas, morir no se veo muy horrible a comparación.

Si me muriera, no tendría que pasar por ninguna pesadilla más. Todo terminaría y ya. Nunca ocurriría nada.

Se que Liam sabe que lo estoy pensando como opción, se lo dije cuando le conté el sueño.

—¿En qué piensas ahora?—dice, en un tono suave.

—En lo fácil que sería esto si me muriera.—Suelto las palabras rápido.

—No digas eso. No sería fácil. Además, esa no es la solución.—Me explica, alejándose un poco, para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Y cuál es, entonces?—pregunto, cansado.

—No se. Pero podemos buscarla. Por favor no lo pienses en serio. Hay muchas maneras que puedes intentar, pero la muerte nunca va a ser la correcta.—Me mira intentando entenderme.

—No quiero intentar. Estoy harto de sentirme así.—Intento no mirarlo, se que eso me va a hacer llorar.

—Te entiendo, de verdad. Vas a sentirte bien, las cosas van a mejorar y vas a seguir adelante. Tienes que seguir aunque sea difícil. Acá estoy, para que te desahogues, me pidas ayuda o lo que sea que necesites. Me importas y no quiero que te pase nada de eso. Te prometí que no me iba a ir, y no lo voy a hacer. Pero deja de pensar eso como una opción, por favor.—habla y tiene los ojos llorosos.

Mierda, ahora también lo hice sentir mal.

—Voy a intentar parar de pensar en eso como una opción, está bien. No llores. No lo voy a intentar.— Afirmo, evitando el contacto visual.

—Más te vale.—murmura y me abraza.

Estas son demasiadas emociones para mí. Me siento asustado, triste, nervioso, contento y querido. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Para de llorar, que voy a llorar yo también!—Exclamo, tratando de calmarlo.

Se ríe y me abraza más fuerte,como si fuese a perderme. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que tiene razón. Siempre hay opciones mejores que rendirse, solo hay que buscarlas.

—¿Quieres intentar dormir?—Me pregunta.

—No, ya intenté suficiente hoy.— susurro, sin alejarme.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?—pregunta, no tan serio.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así?, no está tan mal.—digo, sonriendo.

Nos reímos y nos soltamos. Nada más nos quedamos mirando, sin decir ni hacer nada más que eso.

 

 

**Nota de autora:**

**Tengo tres cosas que decirles.**

**1\. Si ustedes se están/estuvieron sintiendo como Theo en este capítulo, sepan que pueden hablarme, de lo que sea.**

**2\. Busquen ayuda, siempre va a haber alguien dispuestx a ayudar.**

**3\. Son las 4:35 AM y yo tengo que levantarme a las 6:30, así que espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**All the love,**

**M.**


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Capítulo 10.**

**Punto de vista de Liam.**  
.................................................................................

 

Después de todo lo que acaba de pasar, no se que hacer ni que decir. Nunca pensé que iba a estar en una situación como esta. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, porque para que Theo esté admitiendo todos esos pensamientos en voz alta, tiene que estar realmente mal.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, pero se que las cosas no están bien. Escucho que mi celular suena, así que lo agarro y leo.

"Hoy a la noche nos vamos a la universidad. Sería bueno quedarnos más tiempo, pero no podemos. Nos encontraremos en frente de la escuela para despedirnos, a las 14." Era un mensaje de Scott, en un grupo de Whatsapp con toda la manada.

Me quedé en blanco. No recordaba que ellos tenían que irse. Estaba todo bastante bien con toda la manada en un mismo lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Theo, sacándome de mi mente.

—Hoy a las 14 tenemos que juntarnos con la manada en frente de la escuela, ya que Scott y los demás se van a la universidad a la noche.—murmuro, intentando calmarme.

—Está bien.—dijo Theo, restándole importancia.

—No se si está bien, no creo que pueda controlar bien mi ira solo todavía. No estoy listo para esto.—me quejo.

—Sabes que no es elección de ellos, es lo que deben hacer. No te preocupes, Nolan, Mason y Corey siguen aquí, yo también. No va a pasar nada malo.— me explica, pero no es solo eso.

—Pero no quiero que las cosas cambien. No quiero que se vayan.— trato de no llorar, pero es algo demasiado difícil para mi.

—No llores. No se van para siempre.— susurra.

Ya no puedo parar, me pone mal hasta el hecho de tener que despedirme. Creo que siento que una parte de mí se va a partir.

Theo me abrazó, pero en este momento no tengo fuerzas ni para hablar. Me siento inútil, se supone que yo tengo que ayudarlo a él, no hacerlo sentir peor.

—No se ni que decir.— murmuro, con la voz quebrada.

—No tienes que decir nada.— dice, abrazándome más fuerte.

Después de intentar no hacerlo, solté algunas lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Se que soy exagerado y que sigues sintiéndote mal. Parezco muy egoísta hablando de esto después de lo que me dijiste.— susurro.

—No te disculpes. Lo que te pasa es igual de importante de lo que me pasa a mi. Tu también necesitas hablar sobre lo que te pasa. Y si, me sigo sintiendo mal, pero eso no impide que puedas hablar de otra cosa. No es egoísta preocuparte por tus problemas, es lo correcto.— aclara, mientras me suelta y me observa.

No se que responder, otra vez, así que no hago nada más que secarme los ojos.

—Apenas está amaneciendo, yo no quiero volver a dormir, pero si quieres adelante. Necesitas descansar.— dice, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tienes razón, ¿estarás bien solo?, de todos modos si son las diez y sigo dormido avisame.— me recuesto de nuevo.

—Si, voy a estar bien.— afirma y decido creerle.

Me cubro con la manta, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido.

 

  
—¡Ya son las once, despierta de una vez!—escucho que Theo grita y me saca de mi tranquilidad.

—No. Un rato más.—murmuro, tapándome la cara con la almohada.

Oigo a Theo abrir las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del día.

—Ya es tarde, te tuve piedad y no te desperté a las diez. Agradece eso y levantate de la cama.—dice y se que está tratando de no reírse.

—¡Tenme más piedad, llamame a las doce!— bromeo, pero también lo digo un poco en serio.

—Ya quisieras.— ríe y veo que se acerca.

Muy tranquilo, como si fuera lo de todos los días, levanta la cama de un costado y en consecuencia, quedo en el borde del otro lado. Me aferro para no caerme, pero es inútil y termino en el suelo, con manta y todo.

Theo suelta una carcajada, mientras lo observo, muy "enojado" desde el suelo.

—No tengo problema con dormir en el suelo.— me rio mientras acomodo la almohada.

—Vamos a ver cuanto aguantas sin manta ni almohada.—dice, sacándome la manta de un tirón y obviamente, la almohada.

Se ríe y se va hacia el pasillo. No tengo ganas de perseguirlo, así que me quedo en el suelo. Vuelve sin la manta, solo tiene la almohada.

—Ya lo intenté por las buenas, así que ahora es por las malas.— se acerca a mi.

—¿Por las buenas? ¿Tirarme de la cama cuenta como las buenas?— pregunto, riéndome.

—Si, cuenta.—sonríe.

Me golpea con la almohada, no muy fuerte. No se que tirarle, así que lo empujo, pero no logro que se caiga. Sigue golpeándome con la almohada, pero no voy a ceder. Bueno, eso pensaba hasta que me golpeo fuerte.

—¡Ya, me rindo!—me rio a carcajadas mientras me levanto del suelo frío.

—Te dije que no ibas a aguantar mucho.—habla un poco más calmado.

—¡Me voy a vengar!— grité, tratando de sonar serio.

—No te tengo miedo.— sonríe y se que no se creyó mi "seriedad".

Nos quedamos es silencio, solo observándonos. Él se ve menos cansado que hace un par de días, lo que me hace pensar que está un poco mejor, aunque realmente no lo se del todo.

—Vamos a desayunar, se va a hacer tarde.—dice y camina al pasillo.

Y ahí caigo en lo que va a pasar hoy, en que a las dos me voy a tener que despedir de Scott, Malia, Stiles y Lydia. Lo borro de mi mente, ya que se que es algo que no puedo cambiar, nada mas puedo aceptarlo, tratar de sentirme mejor e ignorar que me lastima que se vayan.

Camino al pasillo, rascándome los ojos por el sueño que todavía tengo.

—¿Hay algo que no sea cereal, agua o Coca Cola en esta casa?—pregunta, mirando el refrigerador.

—Creo que no.— Reviso la alacena, y solo hay cajas de cereal, la mayoría caducadas.

—Entonces cereal y Coca Cola será.—afirma, agarrando dos latas de Coca Cola del refrigerador.

Yo agarro una caja de cereal (que no está caducada) y dos cazuelas. Llevamos el "desayuno" a la mesa.

Sirvo los cereales y eso es todo.

—Esto si es saludable.— digo, bromeando.

—Claro. —sonríe.

Empezamos a comer los cereales, entonces nos callamos.

Theo se ve calmado y bastante feliz, como si lo de la noche no hubiera pasado. No se que pensar sobre eso, espero que en serio esté mejor y no esté fingiendo. Quiero dejar de preocuparme, de pensar de más, pero es difícil cuando una persona te dice que se siente muy mal y al otro día se ve feliz, como si nada.

—No tienes que contestar esto si no quieres, pero ¿estás bien, de verdad?— pregunto y me siento un poco avergonzado.

—Si, me siento bien. No se cuanto vaya a durar así, pero quiero aprovechar eso.— contesta, mirándome.

Es convincente, así que no lo dudo.

—Espero que dure bastante, lo mereces.—sonrío, dejando el plato de cereal vacío a un lado.

No contesta, solo me mira y sonríe, bastante cerca de mi. Siento mis mejillas tornándose rojas, así que bajo la vista, ¿Qué me está pasando?,creo que tengo una idea de que puede ser ¿Y si me gusta Theo?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por este capítulo. Ahora, antes de que me maten por estar tan inactiva con el fic, les voy a dar mis razones:
> 
> 1\. El colegio me está matando entre tareas, exámenes y trabajos prácticos.  
> 2\. Estuve trabajando en otros proyectos.  
> 3\. No estuve muy bien emocionalmente.  
> 4\. No sabía como continuar.
> 
> Pero bueno, me senté a escribir y salió este capítulo, que es bastante calmado y tirando a lo gracioso, porque un poco de eso no viene mal. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Una cosa más; si saben que a alguien le gustaría leer algo así, recomienden este fanfic, (si quieren, obvio) me ayudaría un montón a tener motivación para seguir.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> M.


	11. Capítulo 11.

**Capítulo 11.**

Después de formularme esa pregunta, mi mente le da un montón de vueltas a todo. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener dudas de este tipo, pero no así.

Olvido donde estoy. Ignoro que estoy mirando a Theo a los ojos y no quito la vista por estar pensando demasiadas cosas.

Estoy tan mareado que quiero vomitar los cereales que acabo de comer. Ahora no se que pensar. No se si esto es solo yo siendo estúpido o realmente me gusta Theo como más que un amigo. Nunca me había puesto a pensar sobre que siento hasta hoy, y es extraño. Siento que ya no se quien soy realmente.

¿Me gustan las chicas, los chicos, ambos? Cada vez me siento más confundido. Estuve con Hayden, y ella si me gustaba, pero no sé que pensar.

—¿En qué piensas tanto?—dice Theo, sacándome de mi distracción.

—En nada.—murmuro, desviando mi vista de sus ojos.

—No te creo.— afirma, tratando de convencerme de decir algo más.

—Está bien, estoy pensando en que ya casi es la hora de la "reunión". No puedo parar de pensar en qué va a pasar cuando se vayan.—no miento del todo, eso también está dando vueltas en mi mente.

—Las cosas van a salir bien, cálmate.—dice, intentando tranquilizarme, pero se que nada va a lograr eso.

—No es tan fácil. De todos modos, no importa. Ya voy a superar esto.—miento, no quiero hablar más del tema.

—Seguro que si.—sonríe un poco y se levanta, llevando su cuenca vacía a la cocina.

Aprovecho estar solo por unos segundos para seguir tratando de aclarar mi mente.

Si soy bisexual, tendría que hablar con Mason sobre eso, aunque esté muy ocupado con la escuela y su vida, o debería hablarlo con Scott. Y más si me gusta Theo, eso sería un desastre. Se que no lo odian, pero no creo que eso les parezca correcto. Con solo pensar que por sentirme así, voy a tener que hablarlo y exponerme a las criticas, me dan ganas de callarme por toda mi vida.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, se que es por todo el estrés que me está causando pensar esto. Pero no puedo ignorar mi mente para siempre. No quiero llorar, es algo demasiado tonto. Todo lo de Scott y los demás yéndose me está dejando muy sentimental.

Estoy al borde del llanto, no me sorprende mucho. Respiro hondo, para calmarme, pero no funciona y se que tengo que hablarlo. Tengo que sacarme esto de encima, ocultarlo no ayuda a nada. En algún momento, voy a tener que hablar.

—Theo.— Lo llamo, esperando que venga rápido, antes de que quiera callarme.

Escucho pasos y lo veo venir. Se acerca a donde estoy.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta, mirándome a los ojos, vidriosos.

—Siéntate, esta va a ser una historia larga. No hables hasta que termine. Es algo que necesito decir y ya no puedo callarme más, tampoco sabía a quien contarle, pero creo que podrías comprender.—empiezo, me tiembla la voz.

—Está bien, empieza cuando quieras.—dice, sentándose a mi lado, calmado.

Tomo aire, me aclaro la garganta y sin pensar mucho, lo suelto.

—Cuando me preguntaste sobre qué estaba pensando, no te dije la verdad del todo. En cierta parte, si, pensaba un poco en la reunión. Pero estaba pensando en algo más complejo que eso. Le di un montón de vueltas antes de decir esto, pero estuve teniendo dudas sobre quien soy. Entre todas esas dudas, pensé un montón sobre todo lo que pasó con Hayden, y, creo que no solo me gustan las chicas. De hecho, creo que ahora me gusta un chico. Pero no quiero hablar de esto con nadie porque estoy confundido y me da miedo que piensen distinto de mi.—hago una pausa, porque ya estoy llorando—. A parte, si la gente de la escuela se entera, no se que va a pasar. Lo siento por ponerme así, pero ya no puedo seguir callado. Por favor, no te vayas.—

Me llevo las manos a la cara, porque recuerdo que mi padre se fue de casa porque pensaba que era gay porque no me interesaban los deportes, algo totalmente incoherente, pero que marcó mucho mi percepción de un montón de cosas.

—No pasa nada, tonto. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Sería muy estúpido si me fuera, en serio. Para de llorar, entiendo lo que estás pasando y sé que es difícil dudar cosas así, pero yo no voy a juzgarte.— susurra, abrazándome.

Sé que está todo bien, pero necesito llorar. Estoy confundido y los recuerdos no paran de llegar a mi cabeza. Cada vez que oí que discriminaban a alguien por su orientación sexual. No quiero que esas cosas me pasen ni a mi ni a nadie.

Quiero decirle a Theo lo que creo que siento, pero es probable que no sienta lo mismo y eso solo me haría sentir peor. No quiero arriesgar a perder esta amistad o lo que sea esto. Así que por ahora, dije bastante, es un progreso.

—¿Qué más está pasando? Quiero saber para ayudarte.—me abraza fuerte y lo único que puedo hacer es seguir llorando.

—No es nada actual, pero recordé que una vez, cuando era pequeño, no me interesaban los deportes y mi padre se enojó, comenzó a pelear con mi madre, porque no podía ser que no me gustaran los deportes. Recuerdo que dijo "si no le gustan los deportes seguro es gay o algo de eso, y yo no quiero un hijo así." Luego de eso, se fue de casa por un par de días. Me da mucha impotencia que piense así, siguiendo los estúpidos estereotipos.— me alejo y hablo mirando hacia el suelo.

—Que horrible. Pero no importa lo que él diga o haya dicho. Eres quien eres, si te gustan los deportes o no, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Si no te acepta puede irse a la mierda. — afirma y me hace sentir un poco mejor.

—Gracias por esto, en serio, no entiendo como pude llegar a pensar que eras una mala persona.— digo, sonriendo, ya sin llorar.

—No es necesario que agradezcas. Tu me estás dejando vivir en tu casa, sin tener que hacer nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.— sonríe y yo también.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no es incomodo. Nuestras miradas chocan y no se como evitar que mi cara enrojezca.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.—rompe el silencio, pero sigue mirándome.

—¿Qué?—pregunto, con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es el chico que crees que te gusta?—pregunta, serio.

Me muerdo el labio, pienso un poco si decirle o no. Pero ya, decido decirle.

—Creo...— tartamudeo, seguro se nota que estoy nervioso—. El chico que creo que me gusta eres tu.— suelto las palabras y siento mi cara tornarse roja.

Silencio. Me pone ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Es probable que haya arruinado todo. No debería haber hablado sobre nada de esto. Ya siento que voy a llorar otra vez. Soy un idiota, debería haberme callado la maldita boca. Me cubro la cara para tapar un poco mi vergüenza. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero estoy más enojado conmigo mismo que triste. Las dejo caer, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué lloras? No dije nada aun.—dice, quitándome mis manos de la cara.

—No quiero arruinar nada. Lo siento. No debería haber hablado del tema.—aunque quiera, no puedo parar de llorar.

—No arruinaste nada. Me dijiste que...Te gusto, no que me odias. Y no creo pensar muy distinto sobre ti.—sonríe y seca las lágrimas en mis mejillas con su mano.

—¿Quieres decir qué...?—pregunto, confundido.

—Si, Liam, me gustas.— dice, y en ese momento, respiro hondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> Eso fue todo el capítulo, espero que les guste porque a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo. A demás, estoy publicando antes del día que les dije que publicaría.
> 
> Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y votos, significa un montón para mi que les guste lo que escribo. Lxs amo, hacen que tenga más motivación para escribir casi todos los días.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> M.


	12. Capítulo 12.

  
Nos quedamos en silencio. Siento mi cara tornarse roja cuando Theo se acerca a mi, más de lo normal. Nos miramos a los ojos y creo que podría quedarme así por horas o incluso días.

El lleva sus manos a mis mejillas y si antes yo estaba rojo, ahora debo parecer un tomate.

—Quería que sepas que no solo me gustas, te quiero mucho. No sabes la diferencia que estás logrando en mi estos días. En serio, no se si seguiría vivo si no me hubieras encontrado.— susurra, sonriendo un poco triste.

—Yo también te quiero. Me alegra poder ayudarte y que estés un poco mejor gracias a mi. No se como lidiaría con mi conciencia si te pasara algo malo. —sonrío, bajando la vista.

—No sabes cuanto aprecio el esfuerzo y la paciencia que me tienes. Creo que no te merezco, más después de todo lo que hice.— saca sus manos de mi cara, como arrepentido.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que el pasado es pasado?, mereces ser feliz, no importa lo que hiciste antes.— lo miro con seguridad.

—Lo siento.— dice.

—No importa, no te disculpes. Pero es algo que tienes que saber, vales mucho como persona. Eres increíble. — susurro, observando sus ojos verdes, que de repente me parecen los más interesantes y profundos de todo el mundo.

El también me mira a los ojos y se acerca más a mi. Toma mi cara entre sus manos, quedando menos espacio entre nosotros. Veo que comienza a dudar, así que doy el siguiente paso, cierro mis ojos lentamente, rompo la poca distancia, y lo beso. Al principio, se paraliza y no reacciona, pero después me corresponde.

Llevo mi mano temblorosa a su nuca y la dejo ahí, acercándolo más a mi, si es eso posible.

Estoy al borde de la silla, casi cayéndome, pero tomando en cuenta lo que está ocurriendo le resto importancia.

A pesar del frío que hace en esta casa, percibo la poca calidez en la presión de sus labios contra los míos. Puedo sentir que sus labios están secos, pero siguen siendo suaves.

Noto sus manos tocando de manera suave mi cara, causándome escalofríos. Mi corazón late fuerte a cada pequeño movimiento de sus labios que saben a cereales de fruta.

Todo es lento, tranquilo y dulce, aunque estoy seguro que hace tiempo queríamos que esto pasara. Al menos yo, hace rato necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentir que alguien me quiere, de verdad.

Me siento seguro, como si todos los problemas esperando afuera se hubiesen apagado o ido lejos de nosotros. Incluso si es solo por un momento, pienso que quizás, nadie tome esto como algo malo, ¿cómo alguien podría pensar que sentirse así es perjudicial?

Unos segundos después paramos de besarnos, pero no nos alejamos. Yo solo me limito a abrir los ojos y sonreír casi pegado a sus labios.

El también abre los ojos y me da un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios. Luego se aleja un poco, quitando sus manos de mi cara.

Sonriendo, nos miramos en silencio, pero ahora sabemos que los sentimientos que tenemos son mutuos.

Está todo perfecto hasta que recuerdo la reunión y el hecho de tener que contarle esto a todos los demás, pero hago ese pensamiento a un lado.

—No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, por fin.— dice Theo, cortando el silencio.

—Yo tampoco pensé que esto iba a pasar.— susurro, formando una leve sonrisa.

Theo solo sonríe, tomando mi mano.

Ahora solo nos quedamos así, un rato bastante largo, solo admirando toda esta situación tan ansiada por los dos; la tranquilidad.

Estoy muy feliz y siento como si pudiese explotar de amor, pero mi mente me ayuda a empezar a preocuparme por lo que dirán los demás cuando se enteren y a ponerme nervioso por la reunión. Son demasiadas cosas en un día. Me siento un poco sobrecargado de emociones que no se como organizar ni manejar, pero se que voy a estar bien.

—¿No sientes como que no sabes que pensar ni que hacer ahora?— pregunto, aun con una sonrisa.

—Si. Mas o menos.—contesta, pero se que su atención está en otro lado.

—Deberíamos comenzar a ir a la reunión, ya está por ser la hora.— afirmo, levantándome de la silla.

—¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo!— exclama, sonriendo y levantándose.

—Si, más si es con la persona que más quieres.— digo, sonrojado.

—No seas cursi, vamos.— me da un beso en la frente y camina hacia la puerta de salida de mi casa.

Yo me río y lo sigo. Abro la puerta, la cierro, caminamos hasta su camioneta, abre as puertas, entramos y arranca el motor.

Va todo bien, hasta que recuerdo a donde vamos. Me siento tenso, triste, nervioso, ansioso, también un poco enojado por tener que despedirme de Scott, Malia, Lydia y Stiles, porque sé que no voy a verlos hasta primavera.   
A parte que voy a tener que esconder todo lo que pasa con Theo de ellos hasta la próxima que nos veamos y me sienta capacitado para hablar, pero Mason no va a ninguna parte, ni tampoco Nolan ni Corey, así que tendré que contarles tarde o temprano.

Ya siento que las lágrimas comienzan a asomarse y las cosas dan vueltas. Estoy empezando a marearme, no es una buena señal.

—Ya estamos llegando.— dice, tranquilo—. ¿Está todo bien?—

—No muy bien. Por todo lo de la manada separándose en dos temporalmente y los chicos yéndose. —resumo, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Necesitas que pare un segundo?— pregunta.

Yo asiento y estaciona en un espacio. Theo se voltea a mi y sabe que estoy a punto de un ataque de ansiedad.

—No quiero ir a la reunión. Me siento mal.— susurro, pero se que es mayormente psicológico.

—Calma, las cosas van a salir bien.— murmura, tomando mis manos y plantando besos cortos en mis mejillas.

Sonrío, pero sigo sintiéndome mareado. Observo sus ojos, como paralizado buscando una distracción para concentrarme en solo eso.

El me abraza, por un par de minutos, pero muy fuerte y me siento a salvo en sus brazos. Dejo caer algunas lágrimas y un rato después, me siento un poco mejor.

—Ya podemos seguir, estoy bien.— digo, ya mas calmado.

—Me alegra. Ya vas a ver que vuelven antes de primavera, no te preocupes de más. No vas a estar solo.— afirma, comenzando a conducir de nuevo.

—Ojalá.—contesto, mirando por la ventana.

Cierro los ojos un poco, para relajarme todo lo que pueda antes de llegar, pero me quedo dormido.

Me despierto por la sutil voz de Theo diciendo que me despierte porque faltan un par de cuadras para estar en el punto de reunión.

—No te sientas mal, si en la reunión llegas a sentir que quieres contar lo nuestro, o lo que sea, no tengo problema, mientras que no me maten, todo bien.— sonríe, se que es para que baje la guardia.

—Está bien, no creo que pueda salir tan mal. No te odian tanto.— largo una carcajada mientras observo lo hermoso que es que se preocupe por mi.

Estamos a una cuadra de distancia y siendo sincero, me late el corazón a mil por los nervios. Theo busca un lugar para estacionar.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta, queriendo tomarnos de las manos, pero sin poder hacerlo, no en publico, por el momento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> Hola gente hermosa, perdón por la inactividad pero entre el colegio, los otros proyectos que tengo, el bloqueo de escritura y que estuve enferma no me dieron mucho tiempo.
> 
> Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> M.


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: En este capítulo, se tocan temas sensibles como la depresión, las enfermedades mentales en general y el suicidio. Si a ustedes lxs incomodan estos temas o se sienten mal al leerlos, no lo lean. Quiero que estén bien y no la pasen mal leyendo.

**Capítulo 13.**   
  


**Punto de vista de Theo.**  
.................................................................................

Caminamos silenciosamente hasta el frente de la escuela, para nuestra suerte (o mala suerte) Nolan está ahí, que llegó bastante antes. Lo se porque se ve como si estuviese a punto de dormirse.

Liam se aclara la garganta para que Nolan se de cuenta que llegamos. El no dice nada, solo saluda con la mano. Nadie dice nada y no se si es malo o bueno. Pasamos varios minutos esperando a los demás, sin decir ni una palabra.

A unos pocos metros, veo que Mason y Corey están viniendo al punto de reunión. Liam me mira de reojo, tratando de buscar tranquilidad en otra cosa que no sea su mente.

Cuando llegan, me siento incomodo y me quiero ir corriendo. Se que si a Mason no le simpatizo en lo más mínimo, menos le va a simpatizar que esté con Liam. Como soy muy bueno actuando de que no me importa, decido hablar.

—Hola.—digo y no sueno tan nervioso.

—Hola.—dice Mason, en un tono seco.

Liam comienza a hablar con Mason y Corey, pero yo me quedo atrás. No puedo integrarme ahí.

—¿Te sientes fuera de lugar, no?—pregunta Nolan, sacándome un segundo de mi mente.

—A decir verdad, si, un poco.— afirmo, desviando la mirada de la situación.

Las conversaciones siguen por un rato extenso, hasta que vemos el Jeep de Stiles, acercándose al instituto. Estaciona y todos (Lydia, Malia, Scott y Stiles) salen del auto. Desde mi lugar puedo ver que Liam ya tiene los ojos llorosos.

Luego de que nos saludamos todos, Scott toma aire y se que va a empezar con los discursos.

—Bueno, creo que todos sabemos porqué estamos aquí. No podemos tardar mucho porque en menos de una hora nos tenemos que ir. Como nosotros—se señala a si mismo y a los demás que se van.—tenemos que ir a nuestras universidades, ustedes se van a encargar del mundo supernatural de Beacon Hills. Creo que ustedes pueden hacer esto funcionar, pero si algo muy malo ocurre, llámenme. —

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo. Pero en el aire solo hay tristeza. Las despedidas van a ser sentimentales, y no creo tener nada que ver con esto. No soy cercano a ninguno de ellos.

No quiero quedarme en el medio de esto. Es incomodo.

—¿Nada más que decir?— pregunto, con un poco de desinterés.

—No realmente.— dice Stiles.

—Bueno. Entonces ya me voy. Suerte en la universidad, chicos.— sonrío, los observo una última vez y volteo para irme.

—Gracias. Hasta pronto.— dicen al unísono.

  
Luego de dejarlos atrás, dejo de fingir. Se siente un poco mal sobrar en una reunión, pero no podía dejar que lo noten. Camino hacia mi camioneta, mirando el suelo, sin ninguna expresión.

Abro la puerta de la camioneta y me siento, esperando a termine y pueda volver de una vez a "casa".

Ahora que estoy solo, tengo miedo de que mis pensamientos autodestructivos aparezcan de nuevo. Se que voy a estar aquí un rato largo, en el que podría hacer cualquier cosa y nadie podría pararme.

Intento distraerme observando por la ventana, pero en mi interior se que no va a servir de mucho.

Siento mi corazón latir más rápido y se que no debería haberme ido. Aunque sea no estaría solo.

Como suele pasarme, recuerdos de mi pasado con mi hermana y todos mis errores irrumpen mi mente. Vuelvo a la noche fría en la que la maté. Cierro los ojos tratando de limpiar mi mente, pero sigo teniendo en mente la última vez que vi a mi hermana, pálida y como si estuviese vacía.

Escucho una voz aguda en mi mente, que no me deja pensar en otra cosa. A esta altura, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Ignoro las palabras que murmura repetidas veces. No aguanto demasiado tiempo e intento descifrar lo que dice.

"—Matate de una vez.—" Eso dice.

Me siento enfermo, quiero callar todo. Entiendo que soy una persona horrible, ¿pero tanto?

Comienzo a llorar y se que ya no voy a poder calmarme pronto. Estoy demasiado avergonzado de mi mismo, de lo frágil que soy ahora. Me cubro la cara con las manos mientras la voz sigue en mi mente y los recuerdos también. Como ya lo pensé muchas veces, ojalá mi hermana me hubiese matado, sería más fácil para mi.

¿Y si la voz tiene razón? Si termino con esto de una vez, nunca más voy a tener que soportar mis recuerdos, ni mi pasado, ni ninguno de mis problemas. Nadie más tendría que aguantarme ni sufrir por mi culpa. Todo simplemente terminaría para mi. No es tan malo como parece.

Sigo llorando, pero quito las manos de mi cara y cierro los ojos. Tomo aire, para calmarme un poco, pero no sirve.

Acabo de tener una idea de como matarme, que no parece muy complicada. Enciendo el motor del auto, con mis manos temblorosas, pero levanto la vista y Liam está justo en frente de la camioneta, observándome, confundido.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunta y yo abro la puerta.

Se sienta a mi lado, preocupado. Otra vez no pude terminar esto. Ni matarme puedo.

—Me estás asustando Theo, ¿qué pasa?— Vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Podemos volver a tu casa? Cuando lleguemos te cuento. Te lo prometo.— murmuro, mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente avergonzado de mi mismo.

—Está bien.— dice, sin quitar su vista de mi.

Comienzo a manejar como si hace minutos no hubiese pasado nada. Un rato después, llegamos.

Entramos a la casa y vamos al living. Me siento en un sillón, Liam se sienta a mi lado, esperando que comience a hablar.

— Voy a tratar de resumirlo. Como estaba solo, comencé a pensar en mi hermana y los recuerdos volvieron, como siempre. Pero esta vez hubo algo más. Por favor, no te burles de mi, pero escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que me matara de una vez y yo iba a intentarlo, porque ya no puedo más. Estoy cansado de no poder estar bien ni siquiera un día. Perdón.— hablo mientras lloro, es demasiado fuerte admitir esto en vos alta.

Liam se ve un poco sorprendido y alarmado.

—No me pidas perdón por esto. No es tu culpa sentirte así.— murmura, secando mis lágrimas.

—Si lo es. Si no hubiese matado a mi hermana no me sentiría como la peor mierda de todo el planeta.— digo entre llantos.

—No lo eres. Necesitas ayuda profesional, te prometo que es bastante útil. Pero después hablamos de eso. Ahora tienes que descansar, y yo también, ¿algo más que quieras decir?— pregunta, mirándome como si yo fuese importante.

—No, nada más.— susurro.

—Perfecto. Vamos a mi cuarto, a descansar. — dice, tomando mi mano.

No tengo ni fuerzas, camino como arrastrándome.

Entramos al cuarto y voy a la cama lo más rápido posible. Liam se recuesta también y me cubre con las mantas.

—Lo siento por no preguntar, ¿cómo estuvo la despedida?— digo, susurrando.

—No fue tan mal. Más tarde te cuento mejor, pero ahora lo que me importa es que estés bien. Se que tener un ataque de ese estilo te deja agotado luego.— me sonríe y yo asiento.

—Si, me dejó mal. Gracias por entenderme y no juzgarme.— murmuro, observándolo.

—De nada. Sabes que aquí estoy, para todo. La próxima no voy a dejar que te quedes solo, aunque sea hasta que no mejore un poco tu situación. Eso va a impedir que te sientas tan mal.— contesta y me da un beso en la frente.

Ya no siento ni fuerza para contestarle, así que simplemente sonrío y cierro los ojos. Me quedo dormido, con la tranquilidad de que no estoy solo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> Hola gente hermosa. Por fin pude sentarme a escribir este capítulo. Estuve sintiéndome bastante mal y aparte tuve muchos exámenes. Pero acá está el capítulo.
> 
> Siento la necesidad de decirles que en este fanfic decidí tomar el tema de las enfermedades mentales, porque al día de hoy hay mucha desinformación sobre ellas y pienso que es algo totalmente común, le puede pasar a cualquiera.  
> Más adelante en la historia, voy a explicar más cosas a detalle. Como por ejemplo lo que le pasa a Theo.
> 
> Si ustedes se sienten parecido a Theo en este capítulo, por favor busquen ayuda. Donde sea. Incluso hablen conmigo, para desahogarse. Pero también busquen ayuda de un profesional (psicólogo, psiquiatra) es necesario para que puedas saber qué te está pasando.
> 
> Una cosa más, si les está gustando el fanfic, compártanlo con las personas que creen que pueda gustarles.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> M.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: En este capítulo, se tocan temas sensibles como la depresión, las enfermedades mentales en general y el suicidio. Si a ustedes lxs incomodan estos temas o se sienten mal al leerlos, no lo lean. Quiero que estén bien y no la pasen mal leyendo.

 

**Capítulo 14.**

 

 

Como siempre, me despierto después de una pesadilla. Respiro entre cortado y estoy agitado.

Ya estoy cansado de despertarme así todo el tiempo. No hay ningún día en el que pueda descansar sin pensar en lo que hice o sin tener una pesadilla. Me siento en la cama, tratando de calmarme.

No quiero despertar a Liam, que está dormido. Me levanto con cuidado, quizás si camino un poco por la casa me distraiga de una vez.

Voy hacia la cocina, desviando mi atención en cada detalle de las paredes, todo para evitar pensar.

Busco en la alacena un vaso, me sirvo agua y me siento en una silla. Tomo agua mientras miro por la ventana. Ya está anocheciendo, así que solo dormí un par de horas.

Escucho unos ruidos, pero no le doy importancia. Sigo tomando agua, despacio. Creo que ya estoy un poco más tranquilo.

Oigo unos pasos, me volteo y Liam está ahí.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta, observo que su expresión está calmada.

—Tomo agua.—digo, señalando el vaso.

—Casi me das un infarto, idiota.—exclama, sentándose en una silla.

—No iba a despertarte para tomar agua, es ridículo. Estoy un poco mal de la cabeza, pero no tanto.—me enoja un poco, pero en cierta parte nada más lo digo en broma.

—Lo hubieras hecho. Luego de lo que pasó con la camioneta, no quiero dejarte solo. No sabes lo que pensé cuando me desperté por el ruido del maldito vaso y no te vi a mi lado.— habla fuerte, se que está preocupado.

—Tranquilo, Liam. Entiendo tu preocupación, la próxima me llevo el vaso al cuarto y listo.

—¡¿Tranquilo?! ¿En serio me pides que esté tranquilo después de lo de hoy?—grita y ya me comienza a asustar un poco.

—Suficiente griterío. Voy a volver a dormir, cuando dejes de estar histérico me hablas. Suficiente enojo tengo conmigo mismo tengo como para lidiar con el tuyo, al menos en este momento.—

Sin esperar su reacción, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me voy a "mi cuarto". Cierro la puerta, con un poco de fuerza. Me tiro a la cama, cansado.

Luego de un rato mirando el techo en silencio, volteo, comienzo a sentirme culpable por lo que dije. Fui terrible. Probablemente lo hice sentir mal, se que para él es difícil controlar su enojo y yo se lo eché en cara.

Debería irme de su casa ya mismo. No merezco estar acá después de lo que le dije. Soy una mierda de persona. Juro que no puedo soportarme más.

Como si fuese un reflejo instantáneo, todo lo malo que hice en mi desperdicio de vida vuelve a mi mente. Con cada recuerdo, siento que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Trato de no llorar, pero es imposible. Intento aunque sea ser silencioso. En momentos como este son cuando más deseo estar muerto. Suena dramático, pero es en serio. Si hubiera alguna manera de hacerlo acá mismo, lo haría. Así ya de una vez termino con todo esto y dejo de joder a la gente que me importa. Me cubro la cara con las manos, avergonzado.

Escucho a Liam golpeando la puerta, pero lo ignoro. Ya no quiero hablarle, no quiero arruinarlo más. Cuando ya se cansa de golpear, oigo que abre la puerta. No pienso mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué lloras?— pregunta, pero yo no pienso en contestarle.

Se sienta a mi lado, me cuesta mucho no mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo siento. No debería haberte gritado por esa estupidez.—dice, apoyando su mano en mi espalda.

—No te disculpes.—murmuro, entre llantos— Yo fui demasiado indiferente y frío.—

—Lo fuiste, pero yo fui un idiota por enojarme por eso.—susurra, tratando de no culparme de algo que si hice mal.

—Para de intentar convencerme.—sollozo, cansado de mi mismo.

—No estoy intentando nada. Salvo hacer que te des cuenta que no hiciste nada malo. Fue mi culpa perder el control por eso.—aclara, muy seguro de lo que dice.

No se que decirle, así que no contesto nada.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué lloras?—vuelve a preguntar lo mismo.

—Lo mismo de siempre. Como fui una persona horrible hace unos minutos, me acordé de todas las cosas que hice mal. Y terminé pensando en... En matarme.—admito, avergonzado.

—Te entiendo. Igual no fuiste terrible.—susurra y se que lo preocupo más—.¿Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo?—Me pide.

Me quito las manos de la cara y lo observo. Se ve como si él también hubiera llorado, eso me hace sentir todavía peor.

—Gracias por no odiarme.—murmuro.

—No creo que nunca más pueda llegar a odiarte.—sonríe un poco.

—Yo creo que si, es muy fácil odiarme.—afirmo.

—Ya, callate.—dice, abrazándome.

Suelto todo el aire que estuve conteniendo sin darme cuenta. No podía perderlo a el también.

Sus brazos me hacen sentir seguro, así que no me muevo. Nunca quiero moverme, no quiero volver a estar solo.

Espero no arruinar esto siento impulsivo, porque honestamente, es una de las únicas razones (si no es la única) por las que sigo vivo. Ojalá la vida fuera así todo el tiempo, sin tener que preocuparme por nada más que por ser quien soy de verdad y no por lo que van a pensar las demás personas.

—¿Quieres intentar dormir de nuevo?—me pregunta, soltándome.

—Por favor.—susurro, acostándome.

Liam también se acuesta, a mi lado. Cierro los ojos, para dormir. Pienso en cosas tranquilas para evitar que mi hermana vuelva a mi mente.

Siento a Liam tomando mi mano y eso es lo ultimo que noto. Después, me quedo dormido.

Abro los ojos y veo por la ventana que está amaneciendo. Dormí bastante, me siento orgulloso de mi mismo. Miro a mi lado y Liam sigue durmiendo. Se ve muy tranquilo, cubriendo su cara con su brazo para que la luz no le moleste. Es hermoso. Demasiado para estar conmigo.

¿Por qué no puedo quererme a mi mismo ni un día?, me pregunto, enojado por siempre buscarme errores.

Borro esos pensamientos de mi mente, decidiendo que hoy quiero tratar de tener un buen día.

Observo el amanecer por la ventana, sentado. Es muy precioso, está el cielo naranja, rosa y celeste. Sonrío, sin razón especifica.

—Buenos días.—escucho la voz de Liam, que se acaba de despertar.

—Hola.—digo, mirándolo.

Se sienta en la cama, rascándose los ojos.

—¿Cómo dormiste?—me pregunta.

—Muy bien, no tuve ninguna pesadilla.—sonrío.

—Me alegro tanto. Por fin pudiste dormir una noche entera.—me mira, todavía un poco dormido.

—La verdad que sí.—

—¿Cuáles son nuestros planes para hoy?—susurra, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Qué te parece si primero desayunamos, después vamos a comprar comida y nos vamos a pasar la tarde a las afueras de la ciudad?, estoy un poco cansado de estar adentro todo el día.—planteo, levantándome yo también.

—Buena idea.— dice, yendo a la cocina— Espera aquí, yo traigo el desayuno.—

—Está bien.— digo, sentándome en el borde de la cama mirando lo que queda del amanecer.

Lo veo irse y solo puedo pensar en lo suertudo que soy por haberlo conocido.

 


	15. Capítulo 15.

Un rato después, Liam viene con dos tazas de café y los desgraciados cereales en dos platos hondos (que no están caducados).Capítulo 15.

Un rato después, Liam viene con dos tazas de café y los desgraciados cereales en dos platos hondos (que no están caducados).

—Gracias. Tenemos que comprar mas cosas para comer, estoy harto de estos cereales.— digo, bromeando.

—La verdad que yo también.— sonríe y se sienta a mi lado.

Comemos nuestros "desayunos" en silencio, cada tanto, cruzamos miradas y yo no puedo parar de sonreír como un tonto.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, dejamos todo en la mesa de al lado de la cama.

—Creo que necesito una ducha. Ya vuelvo. Después te duchas también y vamos por la comida.—sonríe y se va del cuarto.

Agarro las tazas y platos vacíos. Me levanto, para ir a lavar todo ese desastre a la cocina.

Limpio todo, calmado. Al terminar dejo las cosas en su lugar y vuelvo al cuarto. Ordeno la cama un poco, porque estoy aburrido.

Luego de varios minutos, Liam sale de la bendita ducha.

—Hay un problema. Me quedé sin ropa limpia. Todo lo que tengo es para climas cálidos y hace bastante frío.—le digo.

—Te puedo prestar algo. Aunque es probable que la ropa te quede un poco corta, pero veo que encuentro.—me contesta, yendo a su cuarto para buscar la ropa.

Lo espero y vuelve rápido. Me da un suéter gris, que es probable que no me quede tan pequeño y unos pantalones oscuros.

—Gracias.—le sonrío y voy hacia el baño.

Entro a baño, me quito la ropa sucia, me doy una ducha rápida. Salgo, me pongo la ropa que me dio Liam (que por suerte me queda bastante bien)y me voy del baño. Voy hacia el lava-ropas, pongo mi ropa ahí y lo enciendo.

Vuelvo al cuarto.

—¿Me quedó bien?—le pregunto a Liam, que está usando su celular.

El mira hacia mi.

—Te queda muy bien, deberías usar mi ropa más seguido.—sonríe y se acerca a mi.

Siento mi cara tornarse roja. Le doy un beso corto y camino hacia la salida. Apagamos todas las luces, salimos de la casa, subimos a la camioneta. 

Conduzco tranquilo, tratando de evitar pensar en las cosas que siempre me hacen sentir mal.

Después de un rato, llegamos a un supermercado. Estaciono la camioneta en la calle de enfrente y bajamos.

Entramos al supermercado en silencio. Hay bastante gente dentro y se escuchan sus voces mientras hablan fuerte.

—¿Deberíamos agarrar un carrito?— me pregunta Liam, caminando hacia ellos.

—Si. Dejemos de dar vueltas y empecemos a comprar.—sonrío.

Liam asiente y agarra un carro para poder llevar "nuestras" compras. Para empezar, vamos al pasillo de las bebidas. Tomamos dos botellas de agua grandes y las dejamos en el carrito. 

No creo que vayamos a querer tomar agua, es bastante aburrido.

—¿Coca-Cola o Pepsi?—pregunto, sosteniendo una botella pequeña en cada mano.

—Coca-Cola, la prefiero mil veces.—dice, sacándome la botella y dejándola en el carro.

—¿Cómo puedes preferir eso? La Pepsi es mejor.—me hago el ofendido.

—Llevemos dos de cada una y listo, pesado.—se ríe.

—Perfecto.—

Dejo las botellas en el carro. Ahora caminamos al pasillo de los dulces. Liam parece un niño de cinco años, observando como si fuese el paraíso. Es demasiado tierno.

—¿Vas a gastar todo tu dinero en chocolates y caramelos?— pregunto, entre risas.

—Quizás.—admite, tomando barras de chocolate y lanzándolas al carro.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin nos movemos del pasillo. Pasamos de largo por el pasillo del papel. Liam está distraído pensando en -Dios sabrá que- y en eso choca al carro contra una pila de papel, tirándolos al suelo. En vez de preocuparnos, comenzamos a reírnos fuerte, sin importarnos mucho que la gente nos mire mal.

Aun riéndonos, acomodamos los papeles, como si nada hubiese pasado. Rápido, nos vamos hacia el pasillo de los snacks. Dejamos un par de bolsas sobre el carro, a demás compramos una manta, repelente para insectos y ya decidimos (por el bien de quienes ordenan el supermercado) ir a pagar.

No hay mucha fila, así que no tardamos nada en pagar, guardar las cosas en bolsas e irnos.

Guardamos todo, menos las botellas de agua, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y subimos para seguir con el "viaje".

—Creo que si no hubiéramos ordenado el desastre de los papeles rápido nos iban a echar.—dijo Liam, riéndose.

—Probablemente.— suelto una risa y tomo un sorbo de la botella de agua.

Después de un rato largo conduciendo sin ningún rumbo por la ruta de salida de la ciudad, llegamos a un lugar interesante.

Es un campo, pero no tiene ninguna valla ni nada que indique que es propiedad privada, así que detengo la camioneta. 

Sacamos las bolsas de la camioneta y caminamos, observando el lugar. Es muy tranquilo, solo se escuchan algunos autos y los pocos pájaros. 

Hay algunos árboles, pero no son muy altos, el césped está crecido, como si realmente nadie cuidara este lugar. Veo algunas flores y plantas creciendo, pero no están ordenadas. Como es otoño, los árboles apenas tienen hojas, casi todas están en el suelo. Aun así, es un día cálido, como si fuese primavera.

—¿Nos quedamos aquí?—pregunta Liam.

—Si, tiremos la manta. No creo que sea buena idea tirarnos en el césped.—digo, sacando la manta blanca de la bolsa.

Tiendo la manta en el suelo y nos sentamos. Sacamos la comida, las botellas, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me rocío con el repelente para insectos y se lo paso a Liam.

Cuando ya no hay posibilidades de que nos pique algún insecto, guardo el repelente en una bolsa vacía. 

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿esta sería nuestra primera cita?— pregunta Liam, sonrojado.

—Podría ser.—digo, tratando de no morir de vergüenza.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste esto? Porque en mi mente, era imposible. Después de que Hayden se fue, pensé que iba a estar solo para siempre.— aparta la vista, tratando de ocultar su cara.

—La verdad que yo también pensé que iba a estar solo para siempre. Nunca imaginé que fueras a importarme tanto ni que te ibas a preocuparte por mi.—admito, sonriendo.

—No solo me preocupo.— confiesa, mirándome—.Incluso creo que te amo.— 

Siento que voy a llorar, creo que nadie me dijo eso nunca. Tampoco creo merecer tanto.

—¿No es una palabra un poco fuerte para usar conmigo?—pregunto, un poco triste.

—No. Es suficientemente fuerte para describir lo que siento. Además, por favor, no creas que no lo mereces, porque es todo lo contrario.—dice, seguro de cada palabra.

—Eres tan dulce. No estoy acostumbrado a escuchar cosas buenas sobre mi, lo siento si mi reacción es fría.—admito, observando el sol iluminando la cara de Liam.

—Tranquilo. Ya te vas a acostumbrar a esto. De todos modos, tu reacción no fue tan mala. Podrías haberme golpeado.— bromea, tratando de desviar un poco el tema y bajar la tensión.

—Tienes razón.—me río, calmándome un poco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, apreciando el lugar y la compañía. Necesitaba tanto desconectar de la ciudad que no entiendo como no lo noté antes. Siento que incluso podría acostumbrarme a vivir así, lejos del desastre de Beacon Hills y todo mi pasado horrible.

—¿Liam?—

—¿Qué?—susurra.

—Creo que yo también te amo.— admito, sintiendo mi cara enrojecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> Gente hermosa, perdón por la inactividad en las últimas semanas, pero necesitaba un descanso de todo. Estuve teniendo unos días bastante difíciles, pero ya estoy mejor.
> 
> Decidí hacer un par de capítulos tranquilos, ya que es necesario un poco de calma entre todo lo que viene después de esto. (No se asusten, no voy a matar a ningún personaje.)  
> Les agradezco por la paciencia.
> 
> Esperen para el capítulo siguiente muy pronto.
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo. Les amo.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> M.


End file.
